miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Anna-itako/Miraculum: Ladybug
Zapraszam na: http://miraculoustory.blogspot.com/ i https://www.wattpad.com/story/81676368-miraculous-story-ladybag-cat-noir *** =Rozdział 1= Adrien spoglądał ze smutkiem na widok za oknem. Pierwszy śnieg... Płatki białego puchu delikatnie tańczyły na wietrze, by za chwilę pokryć ziemię śnieżnym dywanem. Kiedyś lubił taką pogodę. Pamiętał jak wybiegał z pokoju wprost do sypialni rodziców. Potem wychodzili razem na dwór, lepili bałwana. Przeważnie wracali cali mokrzy, ale bardzo szczęśliwi. Mama zawsze wtedy robiła gorącą czekoladę. Nikt nie potrafił zrobić lepszej. Jak bardzo byli szczęśliwi... Do czasu... Właśnie w taką zimową pogodę ostatni raz widział matkę. To wtedy na zawsze stracił kochaną mamę, radosny dom i uśmiech ojca. Zniknęła... A wraz z nią cała radość rodziny Agreste. Blondyn na to wspomnienie pokręcił tylko głową. To nie był najlepszy czas na tego typu rozpamiętywanie. Jutro wigilia. Chciał coś zmienić. Miał nadzieję, że ojciec nie będzie pracował w święta. Nienawidził tego. Jego tata ostatnimi czasy nic innego nie robił. Westchnął ciężko. Chłopak ruszył w stronę jadalni, gdzie miał zjeść kolejne samotne śniadanie. Wolnym krokiem zszedł po schodach. To co zobaczył, wprawiło go w osłupienie, graniczące ze skrajnym szczęściem. Jego ojciec zajmował jedno z miejsc i najwyraźniej czekał na niego. Zielonookiego nie zniechęciła nawet kamienna mina ojca. Pierwszy raz od dawna ojciec w ogóle jadł z nim jakikolwiek posiłek. – Bonjour, ojcze! Rodzic blondyna tylko nieznacznie skinął głową i wskazał ręką na miejsce obok. Model posłusznie wykonał niemy rozkaz taty. Lekko skrępowany zaczął smarować kanapkę dżemem. Napięcie było wręcz namacalne, a ojciec chłopaka nie wiedział, jak rozpocząć rozmowę. –Muszę wyjechać na tydzień do Tokio – zaczął lekko niepewnie pan Agreste. Zapadła cisza. Blondyn poczuł, jak jego posiłek utkwił mu w gardle. Chwilkę mu zajęło zrozumienie absurdalnych słów ojca. –Wyjedziesz po świętach? Prawda? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie nastolatek. Gabriel przecząco pokręcił głową. –Ale przecież to święta! –krzyknął oburzony Adrien. –Teraz tego nie rozumiesz, ale jak będziesz dorosły i przejmiesz firmę, będziesz wiedział, co jest priorytetem! Nathalie z tobą zostanie. –Nie, nigdy tego nie zrozumiem! Nathalie nie będzie zastępować ciebie, daj jej urlop na święta, ma własną rodzinę! Daj mi i jej święty spokój! Mama nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła! –wykrzyczał Adrien i szybko opuścił jadalnie. Za sobą słyszał jeszcze krzyki ojca. Nigdy nie podnosił na niego głosu i przede wszystkim nie wspominał o mamie. Przez chwilę miał ochotę pójść do taty i go przeprosić, ale nie... W głębi serca miał nadzieję, że to co mu powiedział do niego dotrze. Mimo wszystko chłopak kochał swojego rodzica. Mimo wszystko... Chłopak wziął w ręce pierwszą lepszą kurtkę, gdy usłyszał głos spikerki dochodzący z salonu. Pośpiesznie wszedł do pomieszczenia. –Całe miasto sparaliżowane. Ludzie masowo trafiają do szpitali, użądleni przez te oto dziwne insekty - powiedziała, a na ekranie pojawił się owad, który wyglądał jak osa, ale skrzydła miał motyla. - Za tę masakrę odpowiada kobieta, która nazwała się Lady Butterfly. –Teraz na ekranie Adrien zobaczył może piętnastoletnią dziewczynę o długich, rudych włosach. Wyglądała, jakby ją wyjęto z kolorowej animacji o wróżkach i wklejono do niewłaściwego obrazka. No cóż, widok nastolatki ze skrzydłami motyla i w różowym wdzianku, trochę się gryzł z tłem zniszczonego miasta. –Pojawiło się nawet wojsko, któremu pomaga niezastąpiona Ladybug. O dziwo brakuje naszego drugiego obrońcy. Gdzie jest Cat Noir? Czyżby to koniec wspaniałego duetu?! Blondyn ostatni raz spojrzał na ekran. Wbiegł do swojego pokoju i wykonał transformację. Szybko wspiął się na parapet i skoczył z okna. Wylądował tuż przed postacią bohaterki. Chłopak puścił do niej oko. Niestety dziewczynie nie było do żartów. Popatrzyła na niego z dozą skargi i strachu. Pociągnęła go za sobą i dalej biegła co sił w nogach. –Co tak długo?! –wysapała, musiała już biec naprawdę długo. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Zignorował jej pytanie i zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego uciekają, przed czym? –To przed czym My Lady ucieka? –Nie żeby co, Kocurku, ale spójrz za siebie – oznajmiła przesłodzonym głosem. Chłopak odwrócił głowę, za nimi leciała chmara tych zmutowanych os czy motyli. Tym razem nie dziwiła go ucieczka, ani trochę. Biegli dalej. –Nie możemy uciekać w nieskończoność! –mruknął chłopak. –Jakieś pomysły? –odparła wściekle Ladybug. Blondyn rozejrzał się dookoła. Widział, że wraz z tą chmarą owadów leciała ta ruda "wróżka" od siedmiu boleści. Nagle zobaczył, że nad nimi rozciąga się parapet, a na nim położona była doniczka. Super złoczyńca nadlatywał. To była ich szansa. Chłopak, ku zdziwieniu bohaterki, wspiął się na parapet i sięgnął po kwiatka. Dopiero teraz czarnowłosa domyśliła się planu Kocura. Uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą, co nie umknęło uwadze bohatera. Po chwili doniczka wylądowała na głowie rudej, a wszystkie jej owady dosłownie padły na ziemię, tworząc kolorową plamę. Cat Noir podszedł do nieprzytomnej i wziął jej pendrive’a, którego rozgniótł butem. Nastolatka wiedziała, co dalej zrobić. Akuma została oczyszczona. Ta akcja, o dziwo, odbyła się bez zużycia dużej ilości mocy. Ladybug naprawdę zdziwiła dzisiejsza doza opanowanie ze strony Kota. To raczej ona była zawsze mózgiem operacji. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Faktycznie, jego twarz wyrażała emocje sprzeczne z naturą jej partnera. Widok smutnego blondyna potrafił naprawdę zepsuć nastrój i szczęście ze zwycięstwa. W końcu zdecydowała. Nie mogła tak tego zostawić. Idiota czy nie - to jej przyjaciel. –Oboje mamy dużo energii – zaczęła, lekko się jąkając. Ścisnęła pięści. – Może chcesz pogadać? Przejdziemy się? - wypaliła. Chłopak popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, ale po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się ten znany mediom i bohaterce uśmieszek flirciarza. –Czy właśnie jestem tym szczęśliwcem i to właśnie mnie wspaniała Ladybug zaprasza na randkę? –Nie myśl sobie za dużo, Dachowcu. Ja nigdy nie był... To znaczy nie chodzę na randki! Cat Noir spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Dziewczyna raczej wydawała mu się bardzo towarzyska i przede wszystkim piękna. Zdziwił się, że nigdy nie była na randce, bo raczej to wynikało z jej wypowiedzi. –Serio nigdy nie byłaś na randce? Przez chwilę policzki dziewczyny przybrały odcień jej kostiumu. W sumie parę sytuacji mogła by nazwać prawie randkami. Niestety nie miała szczęścia w miłości. Ona kocha tylko Adriena, przy którym nawet nie potrafi być sobą. Do tego dochodzi Nathanaël, jej były prześladowca, przed którym "uratował ją" Kocur. Poważną rozmowę z zakochanym w niej chłopakiem odkłada co chwilę. Powinna w końcu odważyć się z nim porozmawiać na ten temat. Na koniec Nino... Naprawdę nie wiedziała, że się w niej podkochuje. Na szczęście zrozumiał, że on i Alya są dla siebie stworzeni. Więc podsumowując - życie miłosne Marinette było fatalne. Czasem była na siebie zła, że nie może spróbować żyć bez Adriena. Dać szansę Kocurowi... On ją przynajmniej docenia. Może w końcu by zapomniała. Szczerze w to wątpiła. Naprawdę kochała Adriena... Może w końcu będzie na tyle odważna, że wszystko mu wyzna. –Wiesz, nie mam szczęścia z facetami... –wyjąkała bez namysłu. – Pokochałam niewłaściwą osobę i jakbym tylko mogła... Zmieniłabym obiekt zainteresowania –dokończyła z trudem. Chłopak spojrzał na partnerkę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta wielka i rozsądna Ladybug ma tak normalne problemy i to całkiem podobne do jego własnych. On też beznadziejnie kochał tylko ją. A ona... Nawet tego nie zauważała. W tym momencie pragnął tylko, by się uśmiechnęła. Przynajmniej się przyjaźnili... To na razie mu wystarczyło. Cat Noir delikatnie objął dziewczynę. Bohaterka utonęła w jego ramionach. Tak bardzo chciała kochać swojego partnera. Zaufać mu w stu procentach. Walczyć ramię w ramię, dzielić się sekretami i darzyć miłością. Dlaczego jej serce jest tak głupie?! Chociaż czasami się zastanawiała, czy Kocur traktował ją poważnie. Czasami miała wrażenie, że zależy mu tylko na poderwaniu jej, jednak zawsze udowadniał, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Tak jak ona dla Adriena. – Ale przestańmy o mnie! - powiedziała, delikatnie odsuwając się od nastolatka. –To ty miałeś się spowiadać, Kotek – powiedziała, delikatnie się śmiejąc. –Mam problemy z ojcem. Bardzo się zmienił. Znosiłem to jakoś, ale dziś powiedział mi, że wyjeżdża służbowo na święta. Ladybug tylko chwyciła jego dłoń. Szli w milczeniu. Nie była to jednak uciążliwa cisza. Oczyściła ona ich myśli i serca, ich współpraca się umocniła. Wiedzieli, że mogą na sobie polegać w stu procentach. Stali się prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi... W domu Dupain-Cheng panował niezwykły gwar. Zawsze przed wigilią całą rodziną spędzali czas na przygotowywaniu wieczerzy i wypiekaniu ciastek. Wszystkie pomieszczenia wypełniał zapach słodyczy. –Mari, mam do ciebie prośbę. Zrobiłam ciastka dla Charlotte, mogłabyś je jej dostarczyć? –zapytała gospodyni. Nastolatka tylko się uśmiechnęła i wzięła paczkę od swojej rodzicielki. Jest wigilia, a przyjaciółka mamy na pewno się ucieszy na widok wypieków. Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę odpowiedniego domu. Było to około dwudziestu minut od piekarni rodziców Marinette. Przechodząc przez, park usłyszała ciche pochlipywanie. Ruszyła w stronę dźwięku. Na samotnej ławeczce siedziała około sześcioletnia dziewczynka. Jej zielone oczy błyszczały od nadmiaru łez. Czarnowłosa oczywiście podeszła do dziecka. –Cześć, jestem Marinette! A ty? –zaczęła. –Caroline – powiedziała przez łzy. –Dlaczego płaczesz? –Zgubiłam mamę. Ja nie chciałam... Mamusia mówiła, żebym... Nie puszczała jej... ręki – mówiła dziewczynka, co chwilę przerywając głośnym płaczem. –Nie martw się, na pewno jakoś ją znajdziemy. Nastolatka bez namysłu wyjęła dużego pierniczka w kształcie choinki i dała dziewczynce, która uśmiechając się przez łzy, zaczęła jeść słodkość. Niebieskooka musiała jej pomóc. Biedne dziecko, takie nieszczęście w wigilie. –Masz numer telefonu do mamy? Pokręciła głową. –A pamiętasz swój adres? – Tak! –krzyknęła radośnie. Na jej nieszczęście dziewczyna wypowiedziała nazwę ulicy, o której Mari nie miała pojęcia. Oczywiście nie okazała zdenerwowania przy dziewczynce, nie mogła jej dodać stresu. Nagle Marinette usłyszała jakiś szelest. Przestraszyła się. Ktoś się najwyraźniej skradał. Bez namysłu, jednym precyzyjnym kopnięciem powaliła natręta. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak dziewczyna musiała być zażenowana tym, że znokautowała chłopaka swoich marzeń. =Rozdział 2= Dopiero po chwili Marinette odwróciła się, by zobaczyć domniemanego napastnika. Widok osoby, którą ujrzała, całkiem różnił się od wizji w głowie nastolatki. Z równie wielką siłą jaką walnęła chłopaka, pociągnęła go w górę i usadowiła na ławce. Oczywiście, zaczęła panikować. Na początku zrobiła dokładne oględziny chłopaka, musiała mieć pewność, że jego twarz pozostała w tej samej, idealnej formie sprzed upadku. – Adrien! Przepraszam! Nic ci się nie stało? O Matko! Nie wiedziałam, że to ty! Przestraszyłeś mnie! O Matko! Żyjesz? Mocno cię uderzyłam? Chłopak był lekko zdezorientowany. Pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby czarnowłosa wypowiadała tak wiele słów na raz, skierowanych do niego. No i cóż, miała dużo siły. Nie wiedział, że trenuje jakieś sztuki walki, a na to wyglądało. Uderzenie było bardzo precyzyjne, skierowane tak, by przewrócić napastnika. Nie spodziewał się tego po spokojnej Marinette. Zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Marinette to śliczna dziewczyna. Delikatne rysy twarzy, zgrabny nosek, pełne usta i oczy niebieskie jak bezchmurne, letnie niebo. Uderzyło go jeszcze jedno… Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie za wiele wie o swojej szkolnej koleżance. Nawet go trochę zdenerwował fakt, że aż tak ją ignorował. Z drugiej strony dziewczyna wydawała się go unikać. Często nawet widział jak znikała z Alyą, gdy pojawiał się na horyzoncie. Teraz też zobaczył ją przez przypadek. Musiał się wyrwać z domu. Nathalie oczywiście była zmuszona z nim zostać. Zostawił ją, powiedział tylko, że idzie do kolegi, który zaprosił go na Wigilię. Oznajmił, że nie wróci. Miał nadzieję, że asystentka ojca weźmie to na poważnie i wróci do swojej rodziny. Wystarczyło, że on miał zepsute święta. Nastolatek zamierzał wykonać transformacje i pospacerować jako Cat Noir po Paryżu. Oczywiście nie powiedział o swoich problemach Nino. Nie miał prawa go tym obarczać. Powiedział o tym tylko Ladybug. Sam do końca nie mógł pojąć, jak ta dziewczyna potrafiła z niego to wydobyć. Ze swoich przemyśleń ocknął się po chwili. Spojrzał w górę. Nad nim pochylała się nastolatka. Widział, że bardzo się zamartwiała. Dopiero teraz chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z komizmu tej sytuacji. Wybuchnął śmiechem. Dziewczyna spojrzała lekko zdezorientowana na Adriena. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Może przy upadku uderzył się za bardzo w głowę? Nigdy nie widziała, żeby blondyn zachowywał się aż tak dziwnie. Dopiero po chwili chłopak odzyskał mowę. – Nic się nie stało, nie powinienem tak wyskakiwać z zaskoczenia –powiedział z uśmiechem niewiniątka. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego się skradał. Szczerze powiedziawszy zaimponowała mu bezinteresowność dziewczyny. Teraz wiele osób to zwykli egoiści, których nie obchodzi los innych. Widział, że Marinette się śpieszyła, ale jednak zatrzymała się, by pomóc dziecku. – A ja walić na oślep. Ostatnio jestem lekko… przewrażliwiona – zająkała się nastolatka. – Chciałem wam pomóc, ale widząc twoje umiejętności, chyba nie do końca będę potrzebny. – No... Nie całkiem umiem trafić na tę ulicę… Na szczęście czarnowłosej chłopak doskonale wiedział, gdzie mieszka zagubiona dziewczynka. Okazało się, że kumpel, z którym chodzi na szermierkę mieszka przy tej ulicy. Tak więc dwójka szkolnych kolegów ruszyła w stronę mieszkania dziecka. Po drodze Caroline nabrała pewności siebie. Znów stała się wesoła. – Adrien, jesteś narzeczonym Marinette? – spytała rozmarzona dziewczyna. Nastolatkowie spalili buraka. Niebieskooka westchnęła głośno. Niestety, relacji pomiędzy nią a Adrienem nawet nie można nazwać przyjaźnią. – Nie! – rzuciła panna Dupain-Cheng. Dziewczyna zrobiła smutną minkę, najwidoczniej spodziewała się innej odpowiedzi. – Mamusia mi opowiadała, że piękne i dobre księżniczki zawsze mają dobrego i przystojnego narzeczonego. Adrien, dlaczego nie oświadczyłeś się Marinette? Nie jesteś dobry? Chłopak zaniemówił. Spojrzał na zarumienioną koleżankę. Faktycznie, była śliczna, a różowe policzki dodawały jej uroku. Do tego miała dobre serce. Mogła uchodzić za księżniczkę w oczach dziecka. A on… Myśli tylko o Ladybug. W sumie nawet wolałby interesować się Marinette. Chociaż… Koleżanka chyba średnio go lubiła, unikała go jak tylko mogła. Nawet to jak gwałtownie zaprzeczyła na wieść, że dziewczyna uważa ich za parę… Ciekawiło go w sumie, którą dziewczynę trudniej byłoby zdobyć… Ladybug czy Marinette? Pokręcił głową. Jego myśli były naprawdę głupie. – Najwidoczniej nie jestem idealnym księciem dla Mari – odparł poważnie. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale spojrzał na koleżankę. Tym razem jej policzków nie zdobiły rumieńce. Była poważna, a raczej smutna. Nie rozumiał jej nagłej zmiany nastroju. Czyżby to co powiedział uraziło ją w jakiś sposób? – Najwidoczniej Mari myśli inaczej - odparła jakby nigdy nic Caroline, mocniej chwytając ręce nastolatków. Dwójka spojrzała zaskoczona na dziewczynkę. Czarnowłosej zrobiło się naprawdę głupio. Dziewczynka powiedziała na głos to, o czym myślała. Dalej dziewczyna nie wygłaszała już kazań. Podśpiewywała wesoło kolędy, namawiając starszych kolegów do wspólnego kolędowania. W końcu dotarli pod wskazany adres. Drzwi otworzyła starsza kobieta, tak na oko mogła mieć sześćdziesiąt lat. Jej pomarszczona twarz wyrażała napięcie, ale rozjaśniła się, gdy ujrzała wnuczkę. – Caroline! – krzyknęła. – Tak bardzo się martwiliśmy! Wszyscy cię szukają! Musimy zadzwonić do twojej mamy! Nastolatkowie byli świadkami bardzo rodzinnej sceny. Wnuczka i babcia rzuciły się sobie w ramiona. – Nie wiem, jak mogę wam dziękować – zaczęła staruszka. – Może dacie się zaprosić do środka? – Ja niestety nie mogę. Rodzina już na mnie czeka – odparła Marinette. – A ten gentelman musi zapewne zadbać o twój bezpieczny powrót – zaśmiała się kobieta. –Poczekajcie chwilkę. Francuzka zniknęła za gankiem. Kiedy wróciła, w ręku miała dwie pary ciepłych, wełnianych rękawic. Jedne w kolorze czerwonym, drugie w zielonym. Nastolatkowie od razu założyli prezent na skostniałe od zimna dłonie. – Piękne – powiedziała panna Dupain-Cheng. – Cieszę się, chociaż tak mogę wam podziękować. Potem nadszedł czas pożegnań. Caroline wyściskała Marinette i Adriena, któremu wyszeptała do ucha coś, co sprawiło, że się zarumienił. Teraz ruszyli w stronę domu przyjaciółki mamy czarnowłosej. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Niestety, nie była to taka kojąca cisza, jak w przypadku wczorajszego spaceru z Kotem. Teraz było trochę niezręcznie. W końcu Marinette wzięła głęboki oddech. Jak teraz nie weźmie się w garść, to Adrien pomyśli, że jest jakąś niemową. – Jak nie masz czasu, nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, dam sobie radę–mruknęła nastolatka, po czym ugryzła się w język. Dlaczego pierwsze co powiedziała, to zdanie, które miało na celu spławienie Agreste’a? Dziewczyna spojrzała na kolegę. Posmutniał. Nie sądziła, że mogło go zaboleć to, co powiedziała. Nie wiedziała jak się teraz zachować. –Adrien… Wiem, że może nie jesteśmy jakoś specjalnie ze sobą blisko, ale jeśli masz jakiś problem… Ja cię wysłucham. Twoja tajemnica będzie ze mną bezpieczna. Chłopak spojrzał w piękne oczy Marinette. Jej słowa i ten wzrok… Tak bardzo przypominała mu teraz Ladybug. Obie śliczne, obie owiane tajemnicą, obie dobre, obie czułe… Oczy blondyna zalśniły, ale nie wypuściły ani jednej łzy. Był silny, nie mógł się rozkleić. – Mam dużo czasu. Tak cholernie chciałbym nie mieć chwili westchnienia! Śpieszyć się do domu na Wigilię! Nikt na mnie nie czeka! – wyrzucił z siebie gorzko. Słowa zielonookiego dotarły do niej jakby z oddali. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Kocur i jej ukochany mają ten sam problem. Czyżby… Potrząsnęła głową. W Paryżu mieszkało ponad dwa miliony ludzi. To jest możliwe, że dwóch nastolatków ma podobny problem… A jeśli… Cat Noir i Adrien są inni! Ale czy ona i Ladybug też były identyczne? Dziewczyna jednak musiała coś zrobić. Pospiesznie wyjęła kolejnego pierniczka i wcisnęła mu go w usta. Popatrzyła na niego z lekką dezaprobatą. – Jak to nie masz gdzie iść…? Przecież wpadasz do mnie –puściła mu oczko. Chłopak przełknął wypiek. Musiał przyznać, że rodzice Marinette piekli wspaniałe rzeczy. Jednak teraz bardziej zastanawiały go słowa koleżanki. Zaprosiła go do siebie na Wigilię, ale on nie mógł tak się wpraszać. – Ja nie mogę… – Czy ja cię o coś pytam? - mruknęła zniecierpliwiona. Sama siebie zadziwiła, że jest wstanie tak odzywać się do Adriena. – Idziesz i koniec. To polecenie przewodniczącej klasy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Dosłownie porwał Marinette w ramiona i okręcił wokół siebie. Czuł się świetnie. Pierwszy raz tyle radości sprawiła mu dziewczyna inna niż Ladybug. Czuł, że te święta mogą być wspaniałe… Nie będzie z nim Ladybug, to prawda. Ale teraz przy czarnowłosej czuł się równie dobrze… =Rozdział 3= Adrien i Marinette szybko uporali się z ciastkami i ruszyli w stronę domu dziewczyny. Nastolatka nie mogła uwierzyć, że w końcu normalnie potrafi odezwać się do blondyna. Raczej on prowadził rozmowę, ale mimo to chłopak nie gawędził z nastolatką na siłę, wręcz przeciwnie - poznawali się coraz lepiej. Blondyn zaczął nawet wypytywać o projekty czarnowłosej. Teraz pannie Dupain-Cheng nie zamykała się buzia. Opowiadała z pasją o swoim hobby. Nie zauważyła nawet, jak Agreste patrzy na nią z fascynacją. Miał na co... Od dziewczyny bił prawdziwy blask. Mówiła o tym, co kocha, o czymś pięknym. Adrien był zmuszony przez ojca do tylu zajęć, że nawet to co kiedyś naprawdę lubił, straciło swój czar. – Prawie jesteśmy –- powiedziała wesoło Marinette. W końcu podeszli do odpowiednich drzwi. Gdy tylko dziewczyna nacisnęła klamkę, rozniósł się cudowny zapach wszystkich tych wigilijnych dań. Trafili w sam raz. Za chwilę powinna się zacząć wieczerza. Nie trudno było wyczuć zapach głównego dania, pieczonej gęsi. – Już jestem! Mamy gościa! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i lekko pociągnęła skrępowanego chłopca. Zaciekawiona kobieta postanowiła zobaczyć kogo przyprowadziła córka. Matka nastolatki ledwie ukryła zdziwienie pod serdecznym uśmiechem. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało jej, że mają gościa. Bardziej zdziwiło ją, że sławny chłopak, który wydawał się mieć wszystko, przyszedł na Wigilię do obcego domu. – Dobry wieczór – przywitał się, kiwając głową na znak szacunku. – Dobry wieczór – odparła wesoło Sabine - Miło, że do nas dołączysz. Chłopak spojrzał na Chinkę zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się, że kobieta go tak mile przywita. Był raczej nieproszonym gościem. Najbardziej zdziwiło go to, że nie został zasypany pytaniami w stylu: Co się stało? Co z twoją rodziną? itp. Odetchnął z ulgą. Pani Dupain-Cheng okazała się jednak niezwykle taktowna. Nawet Marinette uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie do mamy. Była jej naprawdę wdzięczna za takie podejście do sprawy. – Nakryjcie do stołu, zaczniemy za jakieś pół godziny. Nastolatkowie poszli do jadalni. Tam czekał już na nich stół przykryty białym obrusem i choinka udekorowana bańkami w czerwonym kolorze. Zajęli się swoją pracą. *** –Zajmujesz się modelingiem? – spytał tata Marinette. Kolacja dobiegła końca. Wszystko minęło w bardzo świątecznej atmosferze. I, ku zmartwieniu dziewczyny, zaczął się czas na przepytywanie Adriena. Jej ojciec był niemożliwy. Do tego musiała jakoś zająć się pokojem. Przecież nie wpuści chłopaka do swojej sypialni, gdy ma ją całą zawaloną jego plakatami i zdjęciami. – Tak, pracuję w firmie ojca –przytaknął chłopak. – Przepraszam, muszę iść do łazienki – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna i udała się w stronę pomieszczania. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, nie wiadomo skąd wylazła Tikki – ostatnia nadzieja Marinette. Dziewczyna nie miała szans przejść niezauważalnie do swojego pokoju , jednak jej Kwami już tak. – Musisz mi pomóc – powiedziała błagalnym tonem dziewczyna. –Już załatwione – odparła. – Wszystko? Mała istotka pokiwała twierdząco głową. Nastolatka przytuliła się do Tikki, prawie ją dusząc. Naprawdę była jej wdzięczna. –Już idź! To twoja szansa, Mari – puściła jej oko. Czarnowłosa wzięła głęboki wdech i wróciła do jadalni. Oczywiście jej rodzina już włączyła telewizję. No cóż, może to i lepsze rozwiązanie, gadają już z godzinę, a ojciec ze swoimi pytaniami mógłby stać się zbyt nachalny w stosunku do Agreste'a. Na ekranie pojawiła się ładna spikerka. Miała około trzydziestu lat, krótkie blond włosy i piwne oczy. Mimo urody sprawiała jednak negatywne wrażenie. Wyglądała jak osoba na siłę szukająca sensacji, wtrącająca się do wszystkiego. Marinette nie oceniała zazwyczaj ludzi na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak dzisiejsza ocena była w stu procentach trafna. Mari spojrzała na swoją mamę, wydawała się ją znać. – Kto to, mamo? – zapytała dziewczyna. Kobieta uraczyła ją spojrzeniem w stylu „ jak to nie wiesz?" i popatrzyła na telewizor. Mari nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Skierowała swoje kroki ku krzesłu, na którym wcześniej siedziała. – Czyżby legendarna para była razem? Od zaufanego źródła dostaliśmy trzy zdjęcia! Z tego co wiemy, Ladybug i Cat Noir dostali zaproszenie od burmistrza na bal sylwestrowy. Czy zakochani będą tam razem? Marinette była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Jakie zdjęcia? Teraz ją olśniło. Spojrzała na Adriena... Dobrze, że nie wie kim jest. Nie miałaby już u niego żadnych szans. Cholerny Kocur! Jak wśród tych zdjęć, jest to, o którym myśli, będzie jej się ciężko wytłumaczyć. Nie rozumiała, skąd zdobyli zdjęcie z zeszłorocznych walentynek. Mari wzięła głęboki wdech. Może nie o tę fotkę chodziło. Na pierwszy rzut poszło zdjęcie z ostatniej akcji. Przytulali się. Oczywiście to już było totalną bzdurą, by z przyjacielskiego uścisku zrobić jakąś romantyczną scenkę. Na kolejnym trzymali się za ręce, znów ostatnie spotkanie. To w sumie mogło być dwuznaczne. Przyjaciele nie trzymają się za ręce, chyba że jest to Ladybug i Cat Noir! Ona tam widziała przyjaźń, ale dla ludzi rządnych sensacji był to romantyczny spacer w świetle księżyca. I ostatnie... Teraz naprawdę chciała wyrwać pilot z ręki mamy, ale ona trzymała go mocno... zbyt mocno. No i jest... Feralny pocałunek, o którym Kocur nie pamiętał... Teraz na pewno się od niego nie uwolni. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zerknęła na Adriena. Był zszokowany. Patrzył w ekran, jakby chciał doszukać się fałszerstwa. Czarnowłosa nie rozumiała reakcji Agreste'a. Zmrużyła oczy. Wyobraziła sobie swojego partnera. Przez chwilę obraz kolegi zlał jej się z wizerunkiem bohatera. Pokręciła głową, to było niemożliwe! Dopiero teraz niebieskooka dorwała się do pilota i wyłączyła program. – Błagam was nie oglądajmy bzdur... Laska pokazuje słabe photoshopy i robi z tego sensacje. – Nie wydaje mi się – mruknął tata nastolatki. Zaciekawione twarze zwróciły się w jego stronę. Dziewczyna myślała, że zaraz tam zemdleje. Co jej ojciec w ogóle chciał powiedzieć? On i te jego teorie spiskowe. – Ta dwójka to dzieciaki mniej więcej w waszym wieku. Współpracują ze sobą z dwa lata. Nie dziwi mnie, że są razem. W takim wieku myśli się o miłości – dodał mężczyzna. Czarnowłosa westchnęła skapitulowana. Ona i Kocur! Jeszcze czego! I nawet jej tatuś przeciwko niej! W ogóle jak ona teraz spojrzy partnerowi w twarz? Przecież będzie zmuszona mu wyjaśnić, o co chodzi, a raczej nie uwierzy, że fotografia jest photoshopem. Wiedziała, że Cat Noir darzył ją głębszym uczuciem, nawet skuteczność tamtego pocałunku to potwierdzała. Teraz się od niego nie uwolni, będzie na nią czyhać z tymi swoimi tekstami jak z sidłami. –Zgadzam się z tatą. To nastolatkowie. W sumie nawet wy moglibyście nimi być! – oznajmiła Chinka. Marinette i Adrien właśnie zaczęli pić sok, gdy mama dziewczyny zaczęła to mówić. Oboje równocześnie zakrztusili się. Przez chwilę Mari myślała, że jej matka wstanie i powie, że o wszystkim wie. Naprawdę to było dziwne. Nastolatkę zaniepokoiła reakcja Adriena. Taka sama jak jej. Nie rozumiała dlaczego tak się tym przejął. Miała coraz więcej pytań. Oczywiście nie jedyna. Chłopak obok też zastanawiał się, dlaczego czarnowłosa tak reaguje na wzmianki o Ladybug i Cat Noir. – Nie uważacie, że są zbyt zajęci ratowaniem Paryża – dodała cicho Mari. – To w tym wszystkim jest najgorsze! Dzieci się narażają, a co na to ich rodzice?! – zapytała kobieta. Tym razem dziewczyna musiała się ugryźć w język, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ciekawe, co by powiedziała, gdyby wiedziała, że trzyma pod dachem Ladybug... Już sobie wyobrażała, jak dostaje szlaban i zakaz trzymania w pokoju Tikki. To naprawdę byłoby dziwne... – Myślę, że raczej utrzymują to w tajemnicy – dodał nieśmiało Adrien. Rodzice nastolatki przytaknęli mu. W tym mieli rację. Razem siedzieli jeszcze gdzieś do jedenastej w nocy. Agreste się rozkręcił i z chęcią opowiadał o swoich zajęciach. Rodzice zaczęli mówić o piekarni, ale wcale nie było nudno. To była prawdziwa rodzinna wigilia. – Ja dziś przenocuję się w salonie – oznajmiła dziewczyna, wstając od stołu. –Nie, ja powinienem wrócić do domu i tak spędziłem u państwa dużo czasu – zaprotestował Adrien. – Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy cię teraz puścili samego. Ewentualnie zadzwoń do domu, że u nas zostajesz – oznajmił pan Dupain. – Ale... – Nie ma żadnego „ale" – wtrąciła się dziewczyna i pociągnęła chłopaka z rękę. Nastolatek zdziwił się. Znał ten gest. Nieraz w ten sam sposób łapała go Ladybug, podczas ich wspólnych misji. Spojrzał na Marinette. Przez chwilę ujrzał w niej swoją ukochaną. Zamknął oczy i obraz zniknął, została Mari. To co widział, nie było możliwe. Jego silna partnerka nie mogła być delikatną koleżanką z klasy. Jeszcze te zdjęcia... Wiedział, że dziś nie zaśnie. Skąd ten pocałunek? Przecież pamiętałby coś takiego! Tak bardzo chciał mieć to wspomnienie! Czyżby to się stało w walentynki? Dostał wtedy strzałą i nie pamiętał za wiele z walki. Partnerka nie powiedziała mu, jak go wyzwoliła z transu. Nie chciała mu nawet powiedzieć, co takiego zrobił. Teraz jej nie odpuści... Musi mu to wyjaśnić! Szkolni koledzy szli po schodach. Zmierzali do pokoju Mari. Pamiętał, był już kiedyś u Marinette, grali razem w tę grę na konkurs. – Chce ci się spać? – zapytała lekko skrępowana. – Nie za bardzo – odparł. – Może obejrzymy jakiś film! – rzucili jednocześnie. Zaśmiali się głośno. Postawili na film akcji. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się przez chwilę nad czymś romantycznym, jednak nie uważała tego za najlepszy wybór. Chciała, by chłopak ją polubił. Może staną się przyjaciółmi. Każda spędzona z nim chwila, była dla dziewczyny na wagę złota. Usiedli na łóżku nastolatki. Czarnowłosa mimo zmęczenia trzymała się twardo. W końcu jej oczy zamykały się coraz bardziej. Zasnęła. Chłopak nadal rozmyślał o Ladybug i pocałunku. Chciał jak najszybciej z nią porozmawiać. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś upada mu na kolana. Dziewczyna spała, opierając swoją głowę o jego ciało. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wyglądała naprawdę słodko. Automatycznie jego dłoń powędrowała do jej włosów. Pogładził je lekko, rozkoszując się jej bliskością. Nie rozumiał tego uczucia. Kochał Ladybug, ale co w takim razie czuł do Marinette? =Rozdział 4= ~Marinette~ Coraz bardziej zastanawiałam się, czy dobrym pomysłem jest pójście na bal. Bałam się spotkania z Kotem. Nie sądziłam, że prawie po roku czasu będę musiała mu opowiedzieć o tamtej, walentynkowej akcji. Co niby miałam mu powiedzieć? Znając Kota, od razu zarzuci mnie tymi swoimi tekstami w stylu „zawsze wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz", „nie musiałaś się na mnie tak rzucać" itp. Irytujący, głupi Kocur! Martwiła mnie jeszcze jedna sprawa. Nigdy nie zauważyłam tego fotografa. Czuję się niekomfortowo z tym, że ktoś nas śledzi. Przecież nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o mojej tożsamości. Muszę jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, kto wykonał te zdjęcia i jakim sposobem zrobił je z tak niewielkiej odległości... Westchnęłam, miałam tego dość! – Mari... Wiem, że ci ciężko, ale już dawno powinnaś porozmawiać z Kotem! Uważam, że nie powinniście mieć przed sobą tajemnic, musicie ze sobą ściśle współpracować – wtrąciła Tikki. – Czy ty sugerujesz wyjawienie Kocurowi mojej tajemnicy? – zapytałam zirytowana. – Wystarczy mi, że jest nachalny dla Ladybug! Nie chcę go znosić jako Marinette! – warknęłam. Usiadłam na łóżku. Musiałam zająć się szyciem sukienki na sylwestra. Nabrałam głębokiego wdechu. Czy na pewno to co powiedziałam Tikki jest prawdą? Nawet nie wiem, kiedy przywykłam do zaczepek tego głupiego Dachowca. I, co najgorsze, zaczęłam go nawet za to lubić. Wyjęłam zeszyt z projektami. Suknia była śliczna. Czerwona, prosta, długa aż do ziemi. U góry, na jej środku narysowałam okrągłą czerwoną broszkę na kokardzie o tym samym wzorze. Dół będzie dwu warstwowy. Przednia, półprzezroczysta czerwona będzie delikatnie zakrywać materiał pierwszy w duże, czarne kropki. I oczywiście tradycyjna maska Ladybug. Uśmiechnęłam się. To jeden z moich ulubionych projektów. Poczułam coś, a raczej kogoś na moim ramieniu. Tikki zerknęła, wyłaniając się spod moich włosów. - Śliczna – oceniła. – Mari... Ja... Przepraszam, nie powinnam na ciebie naciskać. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Przecież ani przez chwilę nie gniewałam się na moją Kwami. Kochałam ją... Naprawdę, jak siostrę. Czułam, że będzie mnie zawsze wspierać. Na dobre i na złe... Razem... Nie ona i Ladybug, tylko Tikki i Marinette. Ona jako jedyna znała wszystkie tajemnice i jako jedyna nie rozróżniła mnie i Ladybug. Dla niej była tylko Marinette. Wzięłam ją delikatnie na ręce i przytuliłam. – Nie, nie przepraszaj. Masz rację... Wiem, że nie jestem Ladybug, na jaką liczyłaś. Wiesz, z natury jestem strasznym tchórzem – mówiłam, nie zważając na łzy, które powoli ciekły po moich policzkach – Sama siebie okłamuje. Cały czas. To nie prawda, że Kocur mnie irytuje. Lubię go i to bardzo... Ale boję się... Tak bardzo boję się, że jak wyjawię mu prawdę, moje życie jako Marinette się skończy. Oszukuję tylu ludzi i w sumie dobrze mi z tym, że tylko ty znasz prawdę. Na razie nie jestem gotowa. Wiem, że kiedyś będę musiała poważnie porozmawiać z Kotem, ale na razie... Muszę zaczekać. Przepraszam, Tikki. Istotka tylko mocniej wtuliła się w moje ciało. Po chwili oderwała się i z uśmiechem podała mi chusteczkę. – Jesteś najlepszą Ladybug, jaką mogłam znaleźć. Jesteś wyjątkowa, Mari. Bardzo cię kocham i szanuję każdą twoją decyzję. Wtuliłam się ponownie w Tikki. Może nie byłam idealna, miałam tajemnice przed bliskimi, nie radziłam sobie z własnymi uczuciami, ale będę coraz lepsza. Może gdy kiedyś dowiedzą się, że ich oszukiwałam, będą mieć żal... Ale tak jest lepiej... Ochronię ich! Choćby mieli mnie na zawsze znienawidzić! Otarłam ostatnie łzy. Wyjęłam z szafki zakupione materiały i podeszłam do maszyny do szycia. Jeśli chciałam zdążyć na bal, musiałam się pośpieszyć. ~Adrien~ Nadszedł dzień 31 grudnia. Przejrzałem się w lustrze. Tata kazał mi ubrać jeden z tych jego smokingów. Musiał się oczywiście pokazać na sylwestra. Udowodnić, że jest wspaniałym ojcem. Może nawet obejmie mnie ramieniem. Oślepi nas blask fleszy. A jutro? Otworzę jakąkolwiek gazetę i zobaczę relację z balu sylwestrowego ze swoim zdjęciem wraz z ojcem i podpisem „''Znany projektant ze swoim synem Adrienem. Relacja ojca z dzieckiem w rodzinie Agreste". Ścisnąłem pięści. Ojciec był idealnym aktorem. Te parę razy do roku potrafił grać idealnego rodzica. Cieszyłem się, że o dziesiątej będę mógł wyrwać się z tego przyjęcia, a raczej przebrać się w inny garnitur, ubrać maskę i tańczyć całą noc z Ladybug. No właśnie - ona... Teraz nie dam jej się wywinąć. Musi mi wszystko wytłumaczyć. Dlaczego ona mnie całowała i, co najgorsze, dlaczego tego nie pamiętam? Oddałbym wszystko, by ponownie poznać smak jej ust, albo chociaż pamiętać nasz pierwszy pocałunek... Czy ona też coś do mnie czuje? Przecież nie całuje się kogoś, kogo się nie kocha... I co, do cholery, jest ze mną nie tak? Marinette nie daje mi spokoju! Znów widziałem ją śpiącą na moich kolanach i nie wiem dlaczego, ale chciałbym, żeby przy mnie była. Sam gubiłem się we własnych uczuciach. Wiem na pewno kocham Ladybug, ale co czuję do Mari? Czym jest to ciepło, gdy jest obok? I dlaczego w jej obecności czuję się podobnie jak przy mojej Księżniczce? – Wszystko w porządku, Adrien? – o dziwo zainteresował się moim stanem Plagg. Westchnąłem. Przyjaźniłem się z moim Kwami, ale często mnie irytował. Nie potrafił zrozumieć mojego uczucia do Ladybug. Cały czas mi mówił, żebym skorzystał z sytuacji i umówił się z kimś z klasy. – Pogubiłem się, Plagg... Chciałbym na chwilę zapomnieć o Ladybug i spróbować z kimś innym, ale nie potrafię... – Jesteś dziwny! Ta cała Marinette wzdycha na twój... – Co ty mówisz?! – przerwałem mu wkurzony. Czy on próbował mi wmówić, że Mari się we mnie podkochuje? Przecież unikała mnie prawie cały czas w szkole! To nie możliwe. – Serio jesteś tępy, Adrien – mruknął Kwami. – Ona się w tobie kocha od kilku lat! Zrobi dla ciebie wszystko, a ty tego nie zauważasz. Biedna dziewczyna, pewnie płacze co noc przez to twoje lekceważenie – mruknął od niechcenia. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. Czyżby naprawdę Marinette się we mnie kochała? Pokręciłem głową. Zapytam Nino. Chodzi z Alyą, musi coś wiedzieć. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Odparłem ciche „proszę", a w nich ukazała mi się postać Nathalie. – Pośpiesz się! Pan Agreste czeka na ciebie w limuzynie. Nabrałem głębokiego wdechu. Uśmiechnąłem się do lustra, jakbym sam chciał siebie przekonać, że będzie dobrze. Jednak to nie wystarczy. Może przekonam Francję, ale siebie... Nigdy. ~Marinette~ Tikki pomagała mi się przygotować. Naprawdę się na tym znała. Pomagała mi z makijażem, z którym nie miałam za wiele do czynienia. Spojrzałam na efekt końcowy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć. – To ja? – wyjąkałam. W lustrze spoglądała na mnie piękność w mojej kreacji, która, szczerze powiedziawszy, idealnie podkreślała kobiece walory dziewczyny z lustra. Miała śliczne, mieniące się na granatowo, czarne loki, podpięte z jednej strony spinką w kształcie biedronki. Na twarzy widniała maska Ladybug, co jednak nie zasłaniało widoku na jej duże, błękitne oczy podkreślone czarną kredką i tuszem do rzęs. Pełne usta wyeksponowała czerwoną szminką. Wyglądała cudnie. – Mari, to ty – powiedziała z uśmiechem Kwami. – I musisz lecieć, Kopciuszku. Twoi rodzice właśnie wyszli i za pewne o pierwszej wrócą do domu. Kiwnęłam głową. Komu w drogę temu czas. *** Ledwie weszłam na sale, już oślepił mnie blask fleszy. Dosłownie nic nie widziałam. W tym momencie naprawdę poczułam się nieswojo. Chciałam, by pojawił się Kocur. Nie było go... Poczułam, jak wokół mnie zebrał się tłum. Dosłownie nie widziałam, co się dzieje. Muzyka wymieszała się z pytaniami reporterów. Nagle pojawił się burmistrz. – Witaj, Ladybug! Ślicznie panienka wygląda – oznajmił. – Dziękuję za komplement i za zaproszenie. To dla mnie zaszczyt – odparłam. Czułam się coraz gorzej. Było mi duszno. Wiedziałam, że jak się nie wyrwę spod łapsk dziennikarzy, to padnę przed nimi. – Ladybug! – usłyszałam krzyk i czyjeś ręce zawieszające się na mojej szyi. Ostre perfumy, piskliwy głos... Chloe! Po mnie. – Jaką masz śliczną sukienkę! Ja też chcę taką! Tatko, kupisz mi? – wrzasnęła. – Nie wiem, czy taką znajdziesz Chloe. Sama ją uszyłam na tą okazję. No i wtedy się pogrążyłam. Reporterzy ścisnęli się bliżej mnie. Zaczęli wypytywać o moje hobby i pracę. Kolejna nowa informacja o Ladybug. Nie wiedziałam, co gorsze... Chloe czy napastliwość tych dziennikarzy. Czułam się coraz słabiej. Nagle poczułam czyjąś dłoń na moim ramieniu. – Nie uważacie za nieeleganckie zarzucanie gościa tyloma pytaniami? – odparł głos za mną. Odwróciłam się. Moje oczy spotkały się z zielonymi tęczówkami chłopaka. Miał oczy zupełnie jak Adrien. Ale to nie on. Może i był nawet podobny, jednak na pewno starszy. Do tego miał czarne włosy. Wydawał się też bardziej barczysty niż Adrien. Był ode mnie wyższy co najmniej o głowę. Kurczę! Czy ja każdego poznanego chłopaka muszę porównywać do Agreste'a?! Po tych słowach, bez dalszych ceregieli, pociągnął mnie w stronę parkietu. Dopiero teraz mogłam zauważyć piękno tego wnętrza. Urządzone było w typowym stylu klasycystycznym. Podłoga wyłożona białym marmurem, a ściany zwierciadłami ze złotymi ramami. Gdzieniegdzie widniały marmurowe płaskorzeźby przedstawiające sceny mitologiczne. Dzięki lustrom pomieszczenie wydawało się być jeszcze większe, faktycznie można by się poczuć jak na zamku. Spojrzałam w górę. Dosłownie zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Widziałam idealne, błękitne niebo z nielicznymi chmurami i aniołami, które przemykały pomiędzy nimi. Całość dopełniał ogromny, kryształowy żyrandol. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie gdzie dokładnie jestem. W końcu ocknęłam się, gdy nieznany mi chłopak położył dłonie na mojej talii i zaczął poruszać się ze mną w takt muzyki. Właśnie z kimś tańczyłam. Popatrzyłam w jego oczy. Tak podobne do tych, które kochałam. Skarciłam się w myślach. To nie Adrien! Zresztą, patrzył na mnie jak na zdobycz. Nie lubiłam takich facetów. – Dałabym sobie radę – mruknęłam niczym oburzona Chloe. – Nie wątpię - zaśmiał się. – „Dziękuję" wystarczy – puścił mi oko. Przewróciłam oczami. Wiedziałam... To właśnie ten typ przystojniaka, który uważał, że cały Wszechświat kręci się wokół niego. – Nazywam się Charles – przedstawił się. – A ty to za pewne sama Ladybug. – Jestem zdziwiona, że mnie rozpoznałeś –- powiedziałam sarkastycznie. – Jednak nie sądziłem, że nasza bohaterka ma tak cięty języczek – mruknął tak blisko moich ust, jakby zaraz chciał ich dotknąć. Szybko odwróciłam głowę. Czułam się niezręcznie. Jak w ogóle mogłam go porównywać do Adriena. Dzięki Bogu, że utwór dobiegł końca. – Charles, mogę zatańczyć z twoją piękną partnerką? – zapytał głos tuż za moim uchem. Odwróciłam się... To był Adrien. Mój ukochany Agreste. On... On chciał... Zatańczyć ze mną... Nie. On nie chce Marinette, tylko Ladybug. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zrobiło mi się bardzo przykro. Marzyłam o tej chwili, a jednak gdy nadeszła boli mnie serce. – Jeśli się tylko zgodzi, drogi kuzynie – odparł z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem. Zerknęłam na tę dwójkę. To dlatego byli tacy podobni? Nie wiedziałam, że blondyn ma kuzynostwo! Adrien podał mi dłoń. Chwyciłam ją. Od razu znalazłam się w ramionach chłopaka. Jak bardzo chciałabym tak trwać jako Mari, nie jako Ladybug. Czy jeśli byłabym sobą, zainteresowałby się mną? – Coś się stało? – spytał, widząc moją smutną minę. Pokręciłam przecząco głową, siląc się na uśmiech. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mocniej objęłam jego kark, wtulając twarz w jego tors. Chciałam nie myśleć. Po prostu cieszyć się z bliskości chłopaka. On chyba też wyczuł, co robię i mocniej objął mnie w pasie. Piosenka była wolna. Tańczyliśmy lekko się kołysząc. Oboje milczeliśmy. Rozkoszowałam się jego obecnością i rozmyślałam, jak Marinette chciałaby być na moim miejscu. Po wspólnym tańcu rozdzieliliśmy się. Chłopaka zawołał ojciec. Ja podeszłam do stolika z napojami. Byłam wykończona. Poczułam czyjeś dłonie na swojej talii i usta, które, dotykając mojego ucha, wyszeptały: – To teraz sobie porozmawiamy. =Rozdział 5= Nagle poczułam czyjeś dłonie na swojej talii i usta, które dotykając mojego ucha, wyszeptały: –To teraz sobie porozmawiamy. Po chwili jedna z dłoni chłopaka chwyciła moją. Obrócił mną w rytm tańca o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni tak, że wpadłam wprost w jego ramiona. Pochylał się nade mną, zmuszając do wpatrywania się w jego oczy. Zielone jak wiosenna trawa tęczówki patrzyły na mnie z czułością. Byłam zawstydzona, ale chłopak uniemożliwiał mi odwrócenie głowy. Nawet nie chciałam myśleć, jakie miałam wtedy rumieńce. Z jednej strony bolało mnie, że spojrzenie mojego przyjaciela było pełne uczucia, a ja nie mogłam odpowiedzieć tym samym.Sama pogubiłam się w swoim życiu. Nie wiedziałam kim jest dla mnie Cat Noir. Orkiestra grała kolejny wolny kawałek. Postanowiłam schować swoją twarz, wtulając się w jego tors. Nie byłam wstanie utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego, jednak Kocur nie dawał mi spokoju. – My Lady... Ja wiem, że mnie pragniesz, ale jak chciałaś mnie całować, mogłaś to zrobić, gdy będę w pełni świadomy. Wiem, że jesteś nieśmiała i w ogóle, ale wiesz, ja bym się nie obraził za takiego buziaka. Spojrzałam na niego. Jego usta zdobił flirciarski uśmieszek, taki typowy dla Cat Noir. Chciałam mu z lekka przywalić, ale wiedziałam, ile ludzi się na nas gapi. No cóż, byliśmy sensacją. Delikatnie przyłożyłam dłoń do jego policzka. Widziałam, jak uśmiecha się zaskoczony. Niezauważalnie uszczypnęłam go. Usłyszałam syk bólu. – Głupi Kocur! Byłeś w transie i chciałeś mnie zabić. Żeby cofnąć działanie strzały Dark Cupida musiałam cię pocałować. Nawet nie wiesz, jak uciekałeś przed tym – zaśmiałam się głupkowato. – Jak mogłem być tak głupi i nie wykorzystać okazji?! Trzeba to naprawić – oznajmił z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Zaczęło się odliczanie do nowego roku. Przestałam się tym przejmować. Moją uwagę zajmował ktoś inny. Nim zdążyłam się obejrzeć, a usta Kota złączyły się z moimi. Nie potrafiłam tego przerwać, nie chciałam. Czułam się tak dobrze w ramionach chłopaka, otulona jego ciepłem i stałością. Kochał mnie. Bezwiednie zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, a on pogłębił pocałunek. Nie rozumiałam do końca, co się stało. Rozległ się huk fajerwerków, ale ja, jakby w transie, trwałam w miłosnym uniesieniu. Boże! Kiedy ja pokochałam Kota? I do kogo należy moje serce? Do Kocura czy Adriena? W końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Oglądaliśmy pokaz fajerwerków. A ja nawet nie zauważyłam, że nadal trzymam go za dłoń. Czułam, że tak powinno być... Sielankę przerwał krzyk. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Przed gości wyskoczyła kobieta ubrana w piękną, czerwoną, długą suknię balową i tego samego koloru maskę. Jej głowę zdobiła spinka w kształcie srebrnego kwiatu. Z daleka czułam Akumę. Spojrzałam na Kota. Kiwnął głową. Na zawołanie przemieniliśmy się w super bohaterów. Stanęliśmy do walki. Okazało się, że kobieta swoim tańcem potrafiła burzyć całe domy. I właśnie miała ochotę zniszczyć naszą salę balową, w której znajdywała się elita Paryża. Po prostu świetnie! – Musimy ich ewakuować! – krzyknęłam do Kota. Ludzie pośpiesznie opuszczali budynek, gniotąc się ku wyjściu. – Kocie! Biegnij do nich! Oni się staranują! Musisz ich uspokoić! – wydałam polecenie i pobiegłam w stronę kobiety. – Oddaj mi swoje Miraculum! – krzyknęła w moją stronę. – Nie za bardzo mam ochotę – warknęłam. Szybko podrzuciłam jo-jo w górę, a w moich rękach znalazłam gumkę recepturkę. Spojrzałam na nią. Akuma musiał być w jej spince. Wiedziałam, co zrobić, ale potrzeby był mi Kot. Rozejrzałam się. Zajmował się jeszcze uczestnikami balu. Nagle grunt pod nogami zaczął mi się osuwać i nim się zorientowałam leciałam w dół. Rozwinęłam jo-jo. O nic się nie zahaczyło. To koniec... Zamknęłam oczy gotowa na nieuchronny upadek. W ostatniej chwili linka się napięła. Ktoś mnie ciągnął w górę. Zauważyłam wyciągniętą dłoń. Będąc pewna, że to Dachowiec, przytuliłam go z wdzięcznością. Jednak coś się nie zgadzało. Spojrzałam na wybawcę. Oczy i uśmiech zupełnie podobne do tych należących do mojego przyjaciela. Miał jednak czarne włosy i szary strój podobny do Kocura. Chociaż uszka miał bardziej spiczaste, no i miał przewieszony bat z zielonym uchwytem, który prezentował się jako długi ogon. Wyglądał jak zły wilk z Czerwonego Kapturka. Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Czyżby kolejny posiadacz Miraculum? – Mała, za takie podziękowania możesz dawać się ratować częściej – wyszeptał mi zmysłowo do ucha, puszczając przy tym oko. Dlaczego ja muszę mieć taki cholerny kłopot z Kotami i Wilkami?! No nic, wzięłam wdech. Musiał mi pomóc, jak Cat Noir zajmował się wyprowadzaniem ludzi. – Zaraz zwalę z jej głowy ten srebrny kwiat. Ty go złap i rozwal. Jasne? – poleciłam nieznajomemu. Kiwnął głową i pobiegł w stronę kobiety, która w szale udała się w stronę sali balowej. Chciała ją zawalić. Szybko wycelowałam gumką i strąciłam jej spinkę z głowy, a chłopak złamał ją. Jednak kobieta nas zaskoczyła. Widziała, że to jej koniec, ale i tak biegła w stronę sali. Chciała ją zniszczyć mimo wszystko. Jak najszybciej oczyściłam Akumę, jednak kobieta zdążyła. W ostatniej chwili budynek zawalił się. Spojrzałam na Kota. Widziałam strach w jego oczach. Za nim do niego podbiegłam, wszystko przywróciłam do poprzedniej formy. – Wyprowadziłeś wszystkich? – zapytałam, gdy znalazłam się blisko niego. – Jakaś kobieta wbiegła z powrotem, nie zdążyłem jej powstrzymać! Chłopak jeszcze raz popatrzył na mnie i pobiegł w stronę wejścia. Ja i Wilk ruszyliśmy za nim. W sali leżała kobieta, z jej głowy ciekła krew. Ocknęłam się z otępienia i pobiegłam w stronę poszkodowanej. Dotknęłam jej ręki. Nie wyczułam pulsu. Ze łzami w oczach, zaczęłam wykonywać sztuczne oddychanie. Nie drgnęła. Płakałam i dalej wykonywałam masaż serca. Nie mogła umrzeć! Nikt nigdy przy nas nie zginął! Nie wiem, ile minęło chwil, gdy chłopcy odciągnęli mnie od kobiety. Byłam otępiała, nie czułam nic... Nawet nie pamiętam, czy krzyczałam. – Przecież wszystko cofnęłam – wyjąkałam. – Śmierci nie da się cofnąć, Ladybug – odparł poważnie Wilk. Znów wylądowałam w ramionach Kota. Nie patrzyłam na więcej, nie mogłam oglądać lekarzy, którzy stwierdzali zgon tej kobiety. Wyszliśmy w otoczeniu dziennikarzy. Chciałam wrócić do domu. – Kto za to odpowiada? – zapytał jeden z reporterów. Czy to moja wina? Zaniedbałam? Szło jak zawsze! Dlaczego ktoś musiał zginąć? Kim jest Papillon?! Czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zabił niewinną osobę? – Za to wszystko jest odpowiedzialny Papillon. Musimy go jak najszybciej odszukać i zlikwidować. To on terroryzuje miasto. Chce władzy i nic nie stanie mu na drodze – powiedział poważnie Wilk. – Kim pan jest? – zaczął ktoś pytać. Rozejrzałam się. W cieniu budynku zobaczyłam drobną kobietę, miała z około trzydziestu lat, to ją opętała Akuma. Płakała. Bez zastanowienia podeszłam w jej stronę. Nie mogła się obwiniać. – Proszę pani? – Ja... Ja zabiłam – powtarzała w kółko jak mantrę. Bez namysłu przytuliłam ją pokrzepiająco. To nie jej wina, ona nawet tego nie pamięta. – To nie jest w żadnej części pani wina, pani ciało wzięły we władanie złe moce. Byłam zdziwiona... Skąd wiedziała, że to ona była pod władzą Akumy. Spojrzała na mnie przez łzy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej pokrzepiająco. Mogę oczyszczać Akumy, więc może i serca. Znów stanęłam w stroju Ladybug. Musiałam oczyścić jej umysł i pamięć. Udało się. Zemdlała. Jak się obudzi, wróci do domu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Szkoda, że ja tak nie mogłam. Widziałam, że Kot zmierza w moją stronę, ale nie czekałam na niego. Wróciłam do domu. Czekała mnie okropna noc... 'Leżałam na podłodze przy wejściu do piekarni. Dywanik pode mną był mokry, poplamiony czerwienią. Do mojego nosa dotarł metaliczny zapach. Jak na zawołanie wyplułam to, co znajdowało się w moich ustach. Krew i ten obrzydliwy posmak w ustach. Przerażona spojrzałam na brzuch. Wystawał z niego kucharski nóż. Nie bolało... Bez namysłu, obrzydzona wyjęłam narzędzie i odrzuciłam je na bok. Wyplułam kolejną dawkę krwi, którą zaczęłam się krztusić. Przerażona rozejrzałam się. Ktoś lub coś rozbiło szyby, wyrwało drzwi z zawiasów i połamało meble. Chciałam wstać, ale nie mogłam. Gdzie rodzice? I dlaczego wszędzie jest krew?! Zaczęłam się czołgać w stronę drzwi. Nic mnie nie bolało, a z taką raną powinnam być martwa. A może jestem? Czy to Piekło? Chciałam zawołać Tikki, ale zamiast dźwięku mojego głosu usłyszałam kaszel osoby, która cierpi. Mój kaszel... Krew wciąż napływała mi do ust, nie mogłam mówić. Przerażenie sparaliżowało mnie do końca. Co się dzieje? Gdzie rodzice?!' –Tikki ''–'' ''wyszeptałam. Nic się nie stało. Łzy bezsilności spływały po moich policzkach, mieszając się z wciąż cieknącą krwią. Musiałam wiedzieć. Pełna determinacji czołgałam się ku wyjściu. Jeszcze kilka metrów. Zobaczyłam pozostały kawałek drzwi. Sięgnęłam i podciągnęłam się do przodu. To co zobaczyłam, wyssało ze mnie resztki energii. Upadłam, uderzając o chodnik głową. Znów zachłysnęłam się krwią. Miałam nadzieję, że stracę przytomność. Tak się nie stało... Zamknęłam oczy, to nie mogło być prawdą. Miałam mdłości. Zwymiotowałam krwią... Łzy oślepiły mnie całkiem. Mój ukochany Paryż, wyścielony trupami, skąpanymi we własnej krwi. Matki trzymające w objęciach swoje dzieci w celu ich pokrzepienia, na wieki zastygły z twarzą wykrzywioną w skrajnym przerażeniu. Pary złączone na zawsze w ostatnim pocałunku. Moi rodzice trzymający się za ręce, mieli zamknięte oczy. Leżeli obok siebie, bladzi, zimni, w kałuży krwi. Nie byłam wstanie do nich dotrzeć. Nie chciałam. Mój słodki Paryż w zgliszczach. Pochłonięty ruinami kamienic, w których kiedyś tętniło życie. Paryż trawiony przez niszczycielski ogień. Paryż o zapachu kwiatów, teraz wypełniony zapachem dymu, krwi i śmierci... Spojrzałam w dal. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale nie byłam wstanie. Z mojego gardła wydobył się tylko dźwięk zdławionego jęku. Zobaczyłam siebie jako Ladybug. Ledwo poznałam. Zresztą, to nie mogłam być ja! Przecież... Tamta dziewczyna była martwa! Miała nóż kucharski w brzuchu. Dotknęłam rany. Czy ja...? Ja nie żyję? Trzymała za rękę, a raczej trzymałam, Kocura, z podobną raną do mojej. Uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie, jakby zadowoleni ze swojej obecności. Nad nami pochylał się mężczyzna, nad którymi zwisała klatka z Tikki i jakimś innym Kwami. –'' ''Tikki '– '''''wyszeptałam. Nie widziała mnie... Naprawdę byłam martwa. =Rozdział 6= *Marinette* Obudziłam się z krzykiem na ustach. Stróżki zimnego potu spływały po moim czole i plecach. Nigdy nie byłam tak przerażona. W moją stronę podleciała Tikki, a ja porwałam ją w objęcia. –Jesteś tu, Tikki! – wysapałam, jakby zmęczona po długim biegu. – Co się stało? – zapytała zmartwiona. Nie chciałam o tym opowiadać. Nigdy nie miałam takiego koszmaru! Czyżby Papillon naprawdę był do tego zdolny? Mam nadzieję, że to tylko senne fanaberie. Mimo wszystko wiedziałam jedno... Nigdy nie oddam mu mojego Miraculum. Wstyd, ale przez chwilę pomyślałam, że takie rozwiązanie załatwiłoby sprawę. Papillon to psychol! Przez niego już jedna osoba nie żyje! Jeśli dostanie nasze Miraculum, nie wiadomo czego się dopuści! Ten człowiek pragnie mocy, jest bezwzględny! Z jednym Miraculum stanowi problem, a co dopiero z innymi?! – Tikki, musimy pokonać tego psychola. Obiecuję ci, że zrobię wszystko, by zniszczyć Papillon. To zaszło za daleko... Zdemaskujemy go, musimy tylko rzetelniej zbierać informacje. – Mari... – wyszeptała. Wstałam i spojrzałam na godzinę. Szósta rano. Nie spałam za długo, ale i tak nie byłam wstanie znów oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza. Nie chciałam nowego koszmaru... Skierowałam się do łazienki, chciałam zmyć z siebie cały ten strach. Rozebrałam się i weszłam pod prysznic. Odkręciłam wodę. Przeraziłam się. Spojrzałam na swoje ciało. Z mojego brzucha ciekła krew... Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Rana zniknęła. Wariowałam... Wszędzie widziałam krew! Nawet kabina ozdobiona była krwawymi śladami dłoni. Zaczęłam z całej siły trzeć moje ciało. Rozpaczliwie próbowałam się pozbyć krwi, której nie było. Uklękłam. Znów widziałam normalnie. Woda ciekła, a ja płakałam. Nie dawałam sobie z tym rady. Ja mam tylko szesnaście lat! Do jasnej cholery, jestem dzieckiem! Dlaczego Tikki wybrała mnie? Skulona, jeszcze długo siedziałam, moknąc w strumieniach wody i moich łez. *Adrien* Nie mogłem spać, łaziłem w kółko. Dlaczego? To moja wina, że ta kobieta nie żyje. Zaskoczyła mnie. Wszystkich wyprowadziłem, a ona... Chyba czegoś zapomniała... Prawie chwyciłem jej dłoń, nie zdążyłem... Jak mogłem być tak nieuważny i powolny?! Gdy zniknęła za ścianą, wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Budynek zawalił się. Nigdy nie byłem tak przerażony. W życiu nie widziałem martwej osoby! I Ladybug... Wiecznie opanowana, mądra... Wyglądała jakby straciła zmysły. Obwiniała się o to... Mimo, że nie popełniła żadnego błędu. – Adrien – zaczął Plagg. – Nie! Zawaliłem sprawę! – Nic nie byłeś wstanie zrobić - powiedział poważnie mój Kwami. – Za to odpowiedzialny jest jedynie Papillon. Nigdy nie rób z siebie tego złego, Adrien. Nigdy nie widziałem takiej powagi u Plagga. Miał rację... Użalanie się nic nie da. Muszę ochronić Paryż przed tym psycholem! Ten sukinsyn jeszcze popamięta! Już jest jedną z najbardziej poszukiwanych osób w kraju. I to ja chcę go załatwić. Po chwili usłyszałem skrzypienie drzwi. Dzięki Bogu, że moje Kwami się szybko schowało. Oczywiście w progu stał Charles, tylko on właził bez pukania. Dopiero wrócił z imprezy, waliło od niego alkoholem i dymem. Bez pozwolenia usiadł na moim łóżku. – Co tak się zmyłeś, bracie? Zabawa się dopiero rozkręcała –wybełkotał. Był totalnie zalany. Przeżyłem szok, nigdy nie widziałem swojego kuzyna w takim stanie. Zawsze był opanowany, arogancki, tajemniczy, pił, owszem, ale nigdy nie nie upił. Wkurzyłem się... Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tragedii, jaka wydarzyła się na tym balu?! – Tam ktoś zginał, Charly – mruknąłem posępnie. – Wiesz, czasem mam wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek się pojawię, tam ktoś ginie – wyszeptał. Spojrzałem na mojego kuzyna. Widziałem w nim teraz obcego człowieka. Nic nie zostało z tego aroganckiego typa, alkohol ujawnił jego skryty lęk. Zawsze stawiałem go jako wzór odwagi, a teraz... Przerażało mnie to, że nawet on czuł strach. Byłem egoistą. Powinienem bardziej się nim przejąć. Stracił rodziców, teraz to. Kurczę, zawaliłem! – Nie mów tak - powiedziałem stanowczo. – Możesz tu dziś spać, lepiej, żeby ojciec nie widział cię w takim stanie - oznajmiłem twardo i podałem mu wodę. Chłopak wziął spory łyk i obdarzył mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Chyba nie spodziewał się takiej stanowczości. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że tylko tak mogłem sprawić, by ocknął się z tej melancholii. Posłusznie wykonał moje polecenie. Po chwili zasnął, na moje nieszczęście w moim łóżku. Westchnąłem i podszedłem do komody, by wziąć koc. Usiadłem w fotelu, a po chwili ja też udałem się w objęcia Morfeusza. *Marinette* Zmęczona nieprzespaną nocą zeszłam do salonu. Bałam się położyć spać. Odpaliłam telewizor - znów pojawiła się ta jędzowata spikerka. Od razu rzucił mi się w oczy duży nagłówek „Tragedia na balu sylwestrowym. Nie żyje jedna osoba." Chciałam wyłączyć tv, gdy nagle zobaczyłam nagranie, które nie miało prawo bytu. Byłam główną bohaterką tego krótkiego filmu. Próbowałam reanimować martwą kobietę. Skąd oni mają takie nagranie?! Przecież oprócz mnie, Kocura i tego Wilczka nie było tam nikogo! – Na wczorajszym balu sylwestrowym pojawił się nowy super złoczyńca. Mimo interwencji i zgranej akcji naszych trzech bohaterów, nie udało się uratować czterdziestojednoletniej kobiety. Paryż łączy się w żałobie i ma nadzieję, że obrońca, który tytułuje się jako Alpha Wolf, zapobiegnie dalszej tragedii. A co na to nasi specjaliści? Nasz reporter porozmawiał z jednym z policjantów, który brał udział w akcji. Obraz zmienił się. Zobaczyłam umundurowanego, około pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyznę. –Ewakuacja poprowadzona przez Cat Noir była w stu procentach sprawna. Alpha Wolf i Ladybug robili wszystko co w ich mocy. To właśnie dziewczyna udzieliła, niestety bezskutecznie, pierwszej pomocy ofierze. Zamiast szukać winy tam gdzie jej nie ma, powinniśmy postawić wszystkie służby na nogi i znaleźć sprawce tych wszystkich ataków – odparł rzeczowo. – Dziękujemy za wypowiedz. – Znów na ekranie pojawiła się dziennikarka. – Z pewnością nie możemy obwiniać naszych bohaterów, którzy tak dzielnie nas bronią – oznajmiła przesłodzonym głosem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nienawidziłam tej kobiety. Jak ocena policjanta mnie trochę uspokoiła, to spikerka sprawiła, że na nowo zaczęłam o tym rozmyślać. Dobrze, że jutro idę do szkoły. Będę mieć to wszystko z głowy. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Siódma... Rodzice jeszcze spali. Wyłączyłam telewizor i zostawiłam im kartkę, że wyszłam na spacer. Tikki, jak zwykle, znalazła przytulne miejsce w mojej torebce. – Czy ty też masz ochotę na czekoladę? – spytałam ją prawie normalnym głosem. Kwami tylko kiwnęła głową. Skierowałam się do mojego ulubionego sklepu, musiałam wszystko przemyśleć. Teraz moim jedynym zmartwieniem nie zostawał tylko Papillon, dochodziła do tego jeszcze sprawa twórcy tych zdjęć i filmików, których nikt nie powinien móc zrobić. Bałam się o moją prywatność. Jeśli ten ktoś odkryje moją tożsamość, to już po mnie. Po chwili dotarłam do sklepu. Kupiłam dwie tabliczki czekolady z orzechami laskowymi. Jedną z nich od razu wrzuciłam do torebki, a drugą zaczęłam chrupać w drodze do parku. Nagle poczułam uścisk na ramieniu. Odwróciłam się. Za mną stała wyszczerzona Alya. Rzuciła mi się na szyję w geście powitania. – Słyszałaś o tej nowej akcji z Ladybug? Muszę mieć z nią wywiad! – Popatrzyłam na nią otępiała. Na serio robiła sensację z morderstwa kobiety. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że tak reaguje moja przyjaciółka. – Przecież to tragedia! – krzyknęłam oburzona. – Jak tragedia? Dziewczyna ma branie i tyle. Nie rozumiałam, o co jej chodzi. Jakie branie? Widziałam tylko, jak dziewczyna wyjmuje swój telefon i podkłada mi go pod oczy. Wzięłam pospiesznie smartfon, a to co zobaczyłam przekraczało moje możliwości. Na czerwono jarzył się nagłówek „Ladybug: Kogo wybierze?" Pod spodem pojawiło się zdjęcie pocałunku mojego z Kotem z wczoraj, na drugim, ten cały Charles, szeptał mi coś do ucha, ale wyglądało to tak jakbyśmy się obściskiwali, a na trzecim tańczyłam wtulona w Adriena, na ostatnim scena z ostatniej walki, kiedy myśląc, że to Kocur przytuliłam Alpha Wolf. Wszystkie te foty wyglądały tak, jakbym była niezłą suką, podrywającą wszystkich przystojnych facetów. Kiedy Alya zrobiła te zdjęcia? Przecież jej nawet nie było na balu! – To nie możliwe! Skąd masz te zdjęcia?! – Niestety, to nie mój blog. Ten gościu ma teraz tak mnóstwo wyświetleń! Muszę zrobić wywiad z Ladybug! Muszę go go przebić! – oznajmiła niezadowolona. Zerknęłam na poprzednie posty, w których były zdjęcia z wiadomości. Spojrzałam na daty. Fotografie były dodawane na bieżąco z wydarzeniami. Autorem postów był niejaki Monsieur Noir. W końcu znalazłam tajemniczego fotografa. Teraz muszę go wytropić, zanim on wytropi mnie. Potrzebowałam jednak pomocy Kota i, oczywiście, musiałam skontaktować się z tym rzekomym, nowym bohaterem. =Rozdział 7= Muszę, sprawą fotografa, zająć się osobiście. Na moje nieszczęście, nie mam żadnych możliwości, by spotkać się z Kotem i Wilkiem. Przecież nie napiszę o tym ogłoszenia w gazecie! No nic, na razie poszukam tego blogera na własną rękę. Chyba wpadnę do burmistrza, on na pewno przekona policje, by udostępnili mi namiary komputera, z którego korzysta podejrzany fotograf. Spoglądam na Tikki. Boję się jak cholera! Nie chcę się przemieniać! Nie mogę tego powiedzieć Kwami, ale mam dość. Czasami oczekuję, że to co się wydarzyło, to tylko głupi sen. Opadam na krzesło. Nie mogę się poddać! Muszę powstrzymać tego szaleńca Papillon! Inaczej... On zniszczy wszystko co kocham. Jestem zdecydowana! Teraz nie czas na lęk i łzy! Mimowolnie ściskam pięści i czuję, jak paznokcie delikatnie przecinają moją skórę. Krew... Nigdy więcej tej cholernej cieczy! – Tikki jesteś gotowa? – A ty? – odpowiada pytaniem. Jej oczy wyrażają wszystko. Strach, obawę i troskę. Kiedy ta mała istotka stała się tak ważną częścią mojego życia? Jak to możliwe, że zna moje najskrytsze obawy? Chyba mogę jej wyznać prawdę. – Boję się... Tak bardzo się boję, że znów pójdzie coś nie tak. Jednak, jeśli jesteśmy razem zawsze damy radę. Prawda? Kwami kiwa głową z uśmiechem. Mała, kochana Tikki. Nie wytrzymuję. Biorę istotkę w ramiona. – Cokolwiek się stanie będziemy razem. Prawda? – znów zapytałam. Nie uzyskuję odpowiedzi. Czuję tylko, jak małe ciałko Tikki wtula się do mnie mocniej. *** Burmistrz nie stawiał oporu. Dzięki jednemu telefonowi do odpowiednich służb, otrzymałam adres, pod którym ma się znaleźć komputer, z którego dodawano posty na bloga. Zmierzam tam w pośpiechu. Ta sprawa powinna być załatwiona jak najszybciej. Mam nadzieję, że podziała sama rozmowa. Przeskakuję kolejny budynek. Nagle to uczucie. Ktoś tu jest. Czuję go. Biegnę dalej. Ten ktoś nie ustępuje. Zatrzymuję się gwałtownie i odwracam w stronę prześladowcy. Za pomocą jo-jo związuję nogi tego kogoś i ciągnę w moją stronę. Przed moimi oczami staje Alpha Wolf. – Ja wiem Mała, że po ostatniej akcji z przytulaniem, masz na mnie chrapkę, ale wystarczy poprosić. Z chęcią pogłębiłbym naszą znajomość – mówi, odplątując nogi i przybliżając się w moją stronę. Nic tylko chwycić się za głowę! Boże Święty za jakie grzechy mam współpracować z tymi typami. OK... Przy Kocie uczę się cierpliwości, ale po co mi drugi, wyrośnięty Dachowiec! Przecież ja ich wyzabijam! A zwłaszcza tego Wilka od siedmiu boleści, jest bardziej arogancki niż Cat Noir! W końcu zatrzymuje się. Zbliżyłby się bardziej, ale wbiłam mu swój palec do klatki piersiowej. Dystans do jasnej cholery! – Jesteś bezczelny Wilczku, ale potrzebny. Więc teraz zdecyduj. Zachowujesz się normalnie i idziesz ze mną, albo bierzesz swój zgrabny tyłek z daleka ode mnie? – Wiedziałem, że wgapiasz się w mój tyłek! – odpiera. Tym razem z mojego gardła wydobywa się mocne westchnienie. Ten człowiek to totalny egocentryk i narcyz! No nic, może Kot się pojawi! Błagam Boże, ześlij mi Kocura! – Uwierz mi, są lepsze widoki niż twój tyłek! Namierzyłam fotografa, który robił te wszystkie zdjęcia. Właśnie się do niego wybieram. Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak i kiedy on zdołał cyknąć te fotki. Idziesz ze mną? – No nie wiem... Nie powinienem ci pozwolić tak bezkarnie bawić się facetami. Nawet nie wiesz jak zabolało mnie serce na wieść, że flirtujesz jeszcze z trzema gośćmi. Ja też mam serce- mówi, ocierając teatralnie łzę. – Jednak cały czas możesz wybrać mnie, gwarantuję sto procent rozrywki – oznajmia i łapie mnie w pasie, przybliżając swoją twarz do mojej. Kurczę on chce mnie pocałować. Jestem totalnie osłupiała, nie mogę się ruszyć. Czuję, że świat nie istnieje, tylko jego oczy... Tak podobne do tych Kota. Nasze usta prawie się stykają, nagle, wyrwana z hipnozy, odwracam głowę. Jego oddech pieści mój policzek, ale... Widzę jak metalowy pręt, oddziela nas od siebie. Tracę równowagę. Ktoś mnie łapie. Odwracam się. Kocur... Zaborczo łapie mnie w pasie. Atmosfera jest napięta. Nie trudno zauważyć, jak bohaterowie mierzą się wzrokiem. – Odwal się od niej! – warczy blondyn. – Przyszła i nasza Kicia – śmieje się brunet – Nie wiem o co robisz problem, Mała była zadowolona z poprzedniego układu. Cat Noir spogląda na mnie z bólem. On naprawdę mnie kocha? Jestem głupia. Nie dziwi mnie jego gniew. Wczoraj go całowałam, a dzisiejsza sytuacja z Alpha Wolf była dwuznaczna. Ukłucie serca... Tak boli mnie. Nie chcę, by Kocur zauważył we mnie dziewczynę z tego głupiego bloga! Ja go... kocham? Chyba tak. Ale jednocześnie kocham Adriena. Jestem cholerną oszustką! Za co on mnie w ogóle szanuję? Za egoizm... Wciąż robię mu nadzieję, a potem nagle krzywdzę, takimi sytuacjami jak ta sprzed chwili. – Kocie... Ja... Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić... On... – jąkam się dosłownie, jak przy Adrienie – Nigdy nie pocałowałabym tego skończonego narcyza!- krzyczę, odwracając się w stronę Wilka. Ten obdarza mnie zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Odwracam się w stronę Kota. Jego wzrok też wyraża szok. Chyba nie spodziewał się takich słów z moich ust. Po chwili jego twarz zdobi triumfujący uśmiech. – Jeden do jednego Wilczku – warczy, jak rasowy kocur Cat Noir. –Do czasu Kocurku – odpiera lekceważąco Alpha Wolf. Czy to gra? W tym momencie czuję się jak jakaś cholerna karta przetargowa, jak cel zakładu. Do moich oczu napływają łzy, nie daję im jednak popłynąć. Nie mogę okazać słabości. Myślałam, że on mnie kocha, a to jakaś chora rywalizacja! – Czyli teraz jestem jakąś waszą pieprzoną zabawką?!- wrzeszczę. Nie panuję nad sobą, rzadko kiedy używam przekleństw. Jak mogłam się tak pomylić? Ludzie w stylu Kota czy Wilka nie potrafią kochać, oni tylko się bawią. Odwracam się na pięcie. Idę znaleźć tego fotografa, nie wytrzymam w ich towarzystwie ani minuty dłużej. Naprawdę jestem głupia! Jak mogłam pokochać Cat Noir! Biegnąc, słyszę jeszcze krzyki chłopców, zwłaszcza Kota. Nie odwracam się. Mam cel. Oni nie są ważni. Czuję go. Obecność Kota zawsze dodawała mi odwagi i siły. Już nie... Nie chcę tego czuć. Mam dość ich wszystkich! Ludzi, którzy łamią mi serce! Nie, nie kocham go! To zdanie powtarzam jak mantrę. Moją miłością jest Adrien Agreste, model, kolega z klasy, ten uprzejmy i pomocny chłopak, nie jakiś cholerny bohater z przerośniętym ego! W końcu docieram pod kamienice, gdzie mam nadzieję znaleźć sprawcę tego całego zamieszania wokół mojej osoby. Mokra smuga przecina mój policzek. Łza, którą chciałam powstrzymać , dała wyraz mojego stanu psychicznego. Jednak muszę wziąć się w garść. Ściskam pięści. Jestem Ladybug- bohaterka Paryża. Dam radę. Z tą myślą przekraczam próg budynku. Kieruję się w stronę odpowiednich drzwi. Z nabranym oddechem dzwonię do dzwonka. Słyszę kroki. Wypuszczam powietrze. W progu pojawia się twarz na oko dwudziestoparoletniego mężczyzny. Na mój widok próbuje zatrzasnąć drzwi. Klinuję je stopą. Bez namysłu wchodzę do mieszkania. – Chyba musimy pogadać – oznajmiam, zagradzając mu drogę ucieczki. – Nie ma o czym – warczy i na moich oczach zamienia się w ptaka. Werdykt jest jeden. Przez cały ten czas władała i włada nim nadal Akuma. Ale jak to możliwe, że trwa to już rok?! Przecież... Papillon zmienił taktykę! Ale on kręcił się blisko mnie, jak mogłam nie wyczuć, że jest opętany. No nic, bez namysłu skaczę za nim przez okno. Kątem oka widzę mnóstwo zdjęć naklejonych na ścianie. Nie byle jakich fotografii.. Na każdej z nich jestem ja, albo Kocur, na kilku zdjęciach widnieje Alpha Wolf. Mamy prześladowcę. Jego cel jest oczywisty. Możliwe, że już podejrzewa kim jesteśmy. Jeśli tak, muszę zrobić wszystko by ta informacja nie dotarła do wroga. Cały czas mam go na widoku. Jest szybki. Nie mogę go teraz zgubić. Naglę zza horyzontu pojawia się Wilczek. Wyjmuje bat. Czy w końcu dowiem się jaką moc posiada? Wypowiada, tylko krótkie zdanie. –Jestem alfą. Ptak gwałtownie zatrzymuje się. Podlatuje w naszą stronę, jakby sterowany przez niewidzialne liny. Czy on posiada moc kontrolowania zwierząt? Podchodzę do ptaka. Na szyi ma przewieszony smartwatch. To nim robił zdjęcia. Sprawnym ruchem rozerwałam pasek urządzenia. Mówię zaklęcie. Akuma oczyszczona. – My Lady pogadajmy – słyszę za sobą znajomy głos. – Papillon zmienił taktykę działania. Ten człowiek, tuż pod naszym nosem, był opętany przez Akumę od roku – oznajmiam, nie zwracając uwagi na wypowiedz Kota – Ta walka poszła zbyt szybko, ona miała być tylko zuchwałą informacją od Papillon. Chciał udowodnić, że jest panem sytuacji i może na naszych oczach robić wszystko, cokolwiek zechce. Nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Nie spocznę, dopóki nie dopadnę tego szaleńca. Musimy się na tym skupić. To już nie jest jakaś zabawa. Chcę już stąd pójść. Nie patrzeć w oczy Kota. Nadal boli... Sama nie wiem, dlaczego tak się tym przejmuję. Nabieram wdech. Zaraz stanę się Marinette, a muszę jeszcze przeszukać mieszkanie fotografa. Odwracam się od towarzyszy po raz kolejny tego dnia. Nagle ktoś łapię mnie za ramię. Kocur, którzy by inny. Zdecydowałam. Nie będzie nas łączyło nic oprócz współpracy. Tak będzie lepiej... – Tak? – pytam. – Przepraszam. – Wybaczam ci. Na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Znów daję mu złudzenie. Nie! Nigdy nie będzie jak dawniej... – Dasz nam szansę. –W czym szansę? Jesteś moim partnerem, nic się nie zmieniło. Nie miało co się zmieniać. – A pocałunek? – Chwilowa słabość. Kocham kogoś innego. Zresztą nie powinniśmy, okazywać sobie zbyt wielkich zażyłości. Papillon chętnie to wykorzysta – oznajmiam z gulą w gardle. Jego uścisk ustępuję. Zraniłam go. Tak będzie lepiej. Nie ufam mu za bardzo. Zawiódł mnie. Dla niego to zdanie sprzed godziny nic nie znaczyło, dla mnie wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak... kocham go. I nie mogę ryzykować, że Papillon wykorzysta nasze relacje przeciwko nam. Ladybug nie może kochać... =Rozdział 8= *Adrien* Jak mogłem tak zawalić sprawę? Tylko ja mogłem rozpieprzyć jednym zdaniem całą więź jaką udało mi się stworzyć pomiędzy mną, a Ladybug. Kocham ją... Naprawdę. Faktycznie ostatnio przez Marinette miałem mętlik w głowie, ale po pocałunku z Ladybug zrozumiałem, że pragnę tylko jej. A może... Sam siebie okłamuję. Pocałunek z My Lady był cudowny, ale miałem wciąż przed oczami Mari. Tą dziewczynę, która jako pierwsza spoglądała na mnie z nienawiścią, tą dziewczynę, która stała się dla mnie pierwszą kumpelą w nowej szkole, tą dziewczynę, która wywołała u mnie długo wyczekiwany śmiech, tą dziewczynę, która, ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, przestała ze mną normalnie gadać i w końcu tą dziewczynę, która uczyniła ostatnie święta udanymi. Może Ladybug ma rację? Jeśli Papillon wykorzysta to, że ją kocham, by nas szantażować. Boli mnie serce. Tak bardzo... Kocham Ladybug. Oddałbym za nią życie, ale jest jeszcze Marinette, którą bardzo lubię. Jednak to nie jest tak silne uczucie jak do My Lady. Mimo to bohaterka ma rację... Nie możemy być razem. Miłość to nasza słabość. Jestem egoistą, ale jeśli miałbym wybrać dobro Paryża, a życie Ladybug, wybrałbym ją. Za nią poszedłbym nawet do Piekła. Najlepiej będzie, gdy przestaniemy mieć tak bliskie relację. To strasznie boli, ale to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Tylko tak mogę zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Ladybug i Paryżowi. Raz w życiu muszę przestać się użalać nad sobą. Czym jest bycie nieszczęśliwym w porównaniu z bezpieczeństwem My Lady? Jeśli będzie trzeba, zrobię dla niej wszystko, ale na razie musimy utrzymać stosunki czysto partnerskie. Odwracam się w stronę okna. Dziś pełnia. Niebo jest całkiem czarne, rozjaśnia je tylko lśniąca perła. Czuję jak ktoś siada mi na ramieniu. To Plagg. Nie muszę mu tłumaczyć, wiem, że zna już treść mojej decyzji. Teraz nie mam czasu na miłość. Muszę chronić Paryż, a im bardziej zakochuję się w Ladybug, to coraz więcej jestem zaślepiony jej osobą. – Powinieneś o nią walczyć. Ona nie wiedziała co mówi, widać, że cię kocha – zaczyna Kwami. – A nie powinna – szepczę. Na twarzy mojego przyjaciela maluje się zdziwienie. No cóż, chyba nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania. – Jak to?! – krzyczy. – Ta miłość jest zgubna. Wróg może ją wykorzystać, muszę zapomnieć. Może zawalczę o Marinette. – Ty słyszysz co mówisz! Chcesz wykorzystać inną dziewczynę, by zapomnieć o drugiej! Tego nie mógł powiedzieć Adrien, którego znam! – Zależy mi na niej – zaprzeczam. – Ale nie kochasz Adrien – oznajmia to, co prześladuję mnie od dawna. Tak zależy mi na Mari. Rozjaśniła moje życie, wywołała uśmiech. Może w pewnym sensie zauroczyła mnie, ale kocham tylko Ladybug. Nagle rozlega się skrzypienie drzwi. Plagg szybko się chowa za zasłoną. Co tym razem chce mój kuzyn? Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na rozmowę. Tylko nie dzisiaj. Jestem zbyt przybity. –Czego chcesz Charly? – pytam niemrawo. – Coś taki nie w sosie Adrienku, wyglądasz jakby dziewczyna cię rzuciła. Spoglądam na niego zszokowany. Dlaczego on tymi swoim głupimi tekstami, musi trafić w sedno sprawy? – Nie mam ochoty do rozmowy- oznajmiam i rzucam się na kanapę. – Matko Boska! Jesteś jakimś wybrykiem natury w tej rodzinie. Masz na nazwisko Agreste, masz przystojną buźkę jak przystało na Agreste, ale nie możesz zdobyć dziewczyny?! Serio mam cię tego uczyć? – Ona nie jest każdą. – To trzeba znaleźć inną! Nie ta to inna- oznajmia lekceważąco. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on to wszystko mówi na poważnie. Wiem, że mój kuzyn jest strasznym flirciarzem, ale żeby aż tak. Obdarzam go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. – Kochałeś kiedyś?- pytam. Jego twarz zmienia wyraz. Najpierw wydaje się być zamyślony, potem smutny, a na końcu wściekły. Tyle emocji. Może chodzi o jego rodziców? Nie powinienem tak wyskakiwać z miłością przy osobie, która straciła niedawno rodzinę. – Zapamiętaj młody, miłość jest do bani. Im lepiej zapomnisz o tej dziewczynie tym lepiej, weź się za kogoś innego. Wyleczysz się z tego. On nie mówi o rodzicach. Charles kocha kogoś. Albo kochał... Ktoś złamał mu serce. Znów mogę zobaczyć bardziej ludzkie oblicze mojego kuzyna. On ma serce. Te jego wszystkie dziewczyny mają leczyć. I na co dzień to chyba działa, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. – Jaka jest ta nowa buda? – zmienia temat. No tak... Teraz będziemy chodzić do tego samego liceum. Ja do klasy drugiej, a on do maturalnej (inny system szkolnictwa niż w Polsce, 1 klasa to u nich druga, a trzecia to „terminale"). Zapowiada się niezapomniane półrocze. – Spodoba ci się- oznajmiam bez przekonania. – Dlaczego musiałem tu trafić? Bez obrazy, ale twój ojczulek jest wkurzający. Cholerny sąd musiał mnie skazać na mieszkanie w waszym domu do ukończenia liceum! Do jasnej cholery mam osiemnaście lat! Powinienem móc decydować o sobie! – Sam jesteś sobie winien. Dobrze, że nie trafiłeś do poprawczaka za tą akcję. Sąd orzekł jak orzekł. – A firma mojego ojca?! Mogę liczyć na udziały dopiero po ukończeniu dwudziestu pięciu lat! Cholerny testament! Ojciec w istocie też był kochany. A ta akcja! Ile razy mam mówić, że jestem niewinny! Mój kuzyn cały czas to powtarza. Nie żebym mu nie ufał, ale przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku. Próbował się włamać do jakiegoś gościa. Nie wiem po co, nie wytłumaczył. Nie sądzę, żeby chodziło o kasę. Forsy nigdy nie brakuje w rodzinie Agreste. *** Właśnie docieramy z Charlesem do szkoły. Oczywiście nie możemy tam się udać na własną rękę. Ja się przyzwyczaiłem, ale Charly jest nieźle wkurzony. Nienawidzi kontroli. To typowy wolny wilk. Zasady nigdy nie mają dla niego znaczenia. Wysiadam z auta. Idę z moim kuzynem w stronę szkoły. Nagle ktoś na mnie wpada. Ostatkiem sił nie upadam wraz z... Marinette. Dlaczego tak prędko wybiegła ze szkoły? Łapię jej dłoń. Widzę jej oczy. Ten piękny wzrok, który zwykle obdarza wszystko ciepłem, tym razem jest wypełniony łzami. Bez namysłu tulę dziewczynę. Ona bezwiednie ląduje w moich ramionach. Nie odwzajemnia uścisku. W końcu obejmuje mnie w pasie. Czuję jak moja koszula staje się mokra. Mocniej ściskam dziewczynę. Nienawidzę, gdy te piękne oczy płaczą. Tak bardzo chcę jej szczęścia. To spojrzenie... Nikt nie ma tak pięknego. Nagle w moich myślach pojawia się Ladybug. Ona ma takie oczy. Ten wzrok, ciepło, uśmiech. One są tak podobne... Może dlatego tak bardzo mi na nich zależy? – Cii już dobrze– uspokajam ją i głaszczę po lśniących włosach. Nie uspokaja jej to. Nie wiem co robić. Zerkam na kuzyna. On tylko uśmiecha się do mnie z satysfakcją i kieruje się do szkoły. Chwytam Marinette za ramiona. Patrzę jej prosto w oczy. – Co się stało?- zadaje pytanie. Wtedy robi coś zaskakującego. Przykłada mi palec do ust i szepcze. – Po prostu bądź. Czas na decyzję. Już wiem... Będę. Charles ma rację, muszę dać temu związkowi szansę. Coś czuję do Mari, może to nie jest jeszcze miłość, ale może w końcu odkocham się w Ladybug. Marinette mnie potrzebuję, a ja zrobię wszystko, by była szczęśliwa. Zależy mi na niej i zrobię wszystko, by naprawdę ją pokochać. Wyjmuję chusteczkę i ocieram jej łzy. Łapię jej rękę. Razem przekraczamy próg szkoły. *** –Gdzie się wybierasz? – pyta Plagg. – Po Mari. Umówiłem się z nią na spacer. Dobrze wyglądam? Przeglądam się w lustrze. Mam na sobie ulubione, czarne jeansy i białą koszulę w czarne, cienkie paski. Wyglądam niezobowiązująco, chyba... – Serio mnie o to pytasz? – zadaje pytanie naburmuszony Kwami. Ignoruję go. Wychodzę z domu. Kieruję się w stronę domu Marinette. Dzwonię do odpowiednich drzwi. W progu staje... anioł. To Mari! Wygląda przepięknie. Dziewczyna wygląda olśniewająco w eleganckim czerwonym płaszczu i czarnych rurkach, podkreślających jej długie nogi. Włosy, zwykle związane, rozpuściła i falowaną kaskadą spływają po jej plecach. – Wyglądasz pięknie – szepczę. Mari rumieni się, dodaje jej to jednak tylko uroku. Chwytam jej dłoń. Idziemy w stronę parku. Zaczynam rozmowę. Na początku dziewczyna odpowiada urywanymi zdaniami, ale w końcu zaczyna mi mówić o swojej pasji. Tak projektowanie. Obiecuje pokazać swoje szkice. Nagle rozlega się cicha melodia. To skrzypek samotnie gra wśród drzew. Pociągam Mari bliżej siebie. Zatapiamy się w spokojnej melodii i tańcu. Czuję coś w rodzaju deja vu. Jakbym już kiedyś z nią tańczył. Spoglądam na twarz dziewczyny. Cieszę się, że jest szczęśliwa. Zatapiam twarz w jej włosach. Tak cudownie pachną. Martwię się. Nadal nie znam powodu jej płaczu sprzed dnia. Nagle podnosi wzrok. Zatapiam się w jej fiołkowym spojrzeniu. Przybliżam się coraz bardziej, niczym w transie. To znajome ciepło i te oczy przyciągają mnie. Nasze usta się stykają. Znów to znajome uczucie. Znam dobrze smak tych warg. Ciepło wypełnia mnie do głębi. Euforia ogarnia moje serce i nagle dziewczyna odrywa się ode mnie. Znów ma łzy w oczach. Znów spieprzyłem sytuację. I co najgorsze wiem skąd kojarzę te uczucia. Tak samo radowałem się obejmując Ladybug. Dlaczego obie wywołują u mnie te same emocje? – Przepraszam- szepczę, tuląc ją w geście pocieszenia. – To nie twoja wina. Ja cię kocham. Te słowa dosłownie wdzierają się w moje serce. Ona mnie... kocha. Dawno nie słyszałem tego słowa. Czy ja mogę jej powiedzieć to samo? – Ale ma mętlik w głowię, bo darzę uczuciami też kogoś innego. Ja nie mogę cię oszukiwać. Czy ona czuje to co ja? Czuję, że ktoś może mnie zrozumieć. Mocniej przytulam dziewczynę. Jestem szczęśliwy, że też mogę powiedzieć jej prawdę. – Też czuję coś do kogoś. Zależy mi na was dwóch. U niej nie mam szans. – A ja go nie chcę znać, mam ochotę go nienawidzić. – Razem damy radę. Spróbujemy to wytrwać. Razem, co ty na to? Podniosła wzrok. Uśmiecha się. Podaje mi dłoń. Ściskamy swoje ręce jako sojusznicy w leczeniu złamanych serc. =Rozdział 9= *Charles* Leżę na swoim ogromnym łóżku. Mam wszystkiego dość. Nienawidzę tego domu! Gdyby nie Młody, totalnie oszalałbym u wuja. Odpalam laptopa i wpisuję hasło. Automatycznie na ekranie ukazują się wszystkie informacje, jakie zdobyłem o Papillon. Zniszczę tego sukinsyna za wszelką cenę! Niestety... Muszę grać jakiegoś cholernego bohatera. Klikam w odpowiednią ikonę, a na monitorze pojawia się postać Ladybug i wszystkie zgromadzone przeze mnie o niej wiadomości. Muszę pozyskać jej pomoc i zaufanie. Niech myśli, że jestem równie szlachetny jak ona i Kocur! Spoglądam na swoje dłonie. Cały czas widzę na nich krew. To moja wina... Ona umarła przez moją słabość. Zemszczę się na Papillon, a kiedy go dorwę sprawię, by cierpiał tak jak ja. Śmierć to za mało... Zniszczył całe moje życie, jedyny jasny punkt, który lśnił w moim życiu. Odebrał mi ją... Dla mnie już nie ma ratunku, zabiję go chociażbym musiał spalić cały Paryż. – Zemsta nie ukoi bólu – słyszę głos za plecami. Odwracam się. Oczywiście przeszywają mnie zielone oczy mojego „zółwiopodobnego" towarzysza. No cóż niedobrana z nas do końca para. Greelf, a raczej Weiji został mi wręczony przez Mistrza Fu. Staruszek uznał, że muszę zastąpić Madame Butterfly. Tego nie da się zrobić. Jednak moc wynikająca z posiadania Miraculum jest nieziemska i w istocie pomoże mi w realizacji celu. Weiji, no cóż lubi prawić mi morały, ale jest również dobrym słuchaczem. Tylko jemu powierzam wszystkie moje tajemnice. Nie pochwala moich decyzji, ale też nie krytykuje mnie z ich powodu. Nadałem mu ksywkę Greelf, ponieważ podczas naszej pierwszej przemiany, zamiast mieć coś wspólnego z żółwiem, zamieniłem się w wilka. Dzięki Bogu! Jednak Weijiemu to się nie spodobało, a ja postanowiłem go nazwać trochę inaczej. – Greelf nie praw morałów! – Mam na imię Weiji! Powinieneś skupić się na misji. Pamiętaj nie możemy dopuścić do odebrania wam Miraculum. Papillon jest niepoczytalny, ogarnięty szałem potęgi. Pamiętaj również o przepowiedni: Miłość i braterstwo Odwaga i walka Trójki męstwo Wiara wątła jak lalka Spryt waszą ukrytą siłą Poświęcenie dobrą drogą Nadzieja niech będzie wam miłą Inaczej śmierć zgotuje wam srogą. – Dlaczego ciągle trujesz mi o jakiejś przepowiedni! Rozumiesz o co tam w ogóle chodzi?! Dajesz mi jakąś źle ułożoną rymowankę i liczysz, że będę współpracować z tamtą dwójką! Bezsensownie kopię kant biurka. Spoglądam na dziewczynę na zdjęciu... Ladybug. Połykam ogromną gulę w gardle. Tak bardzo przypomina mi ją. Nie rozumiem tego, wyglądają w sumie całkiem inaczej. Ona miała długie, rude włosy i czekoladowe oczy, Ladybug zaś jest brunetką o błękitnych oczach. Jednak ten uśmiech, charakter, zdecydowanie i poświęcenie charakteryzuje je obie. Kiedy pierwszy raz ją spotkałem, myślałem, że to ona, w innym ciele. Myślałem, że Bóg mi ją zwrócił. Niestety, śmierci nie da się cofnąć. Przekonałem się o tym na własnej skórze. Ladybug... Dowiem się kim ona jest! Nie daje mi spokoju ta wielka niewiadoma! Czuję, że ona może przywrócić mi spokój. Jeśli jest taka jak ona, na pewno mnie zrozumie i pomoże dopełnić zemsty. Tak bardzo jej pragnę. – Wiem, że cierpisz – zaczyna Greelf – Jednak zemsta nie przywróci do życia Blanci. Nikt nie ma mocy, by wskrzeszać! Możesz jednak dokończyć jej dzieło – oznajmia spokojnie, kładąc mi małą rączkę na ramieniu. Uderzam pięścią o blat stołu. Nie musi mi tego przypominać. Nie chcę słyszeć jej imienia, to zbyt boli. Ciągle mam przed oczami, jej ciepłe oczy. Uśmiech, którym dodawała mi odwagi. Nasz taniec na balu półmetkowym. Nasz pierwszy pocałunek, gdy wyznała mi prawdę o swoim podwójnym życiu. Chciałbym tylko to pamiętać. Ale jak można zapomnieć widoku ciała swojej ukochanej?! Wyglądała jak w śnie. Jeszcze długo całowałem jej zimne usta. Ocierałem łzy, które jak ona zastygły w bezruchu. Papillon odebrał jej Nuru... Wydał na nią wyrok śmierci. – Dokończę... Zniszczę tego szaleńca! Odzyskam jej Kwami! – mówię, pochylając się nad biurkiem. Nie chcę, by Greelf na mnie patrzył. Nienawidzę własnej słabości. – I już mówiłem... Nie chcę słyszeć nigdy więcej jej imienia – kończę zimno. Pośpiesznie biorę kurtkę i kieruję się w stronę wyjścia. W połowie schodów spotykam Adriena. Jest zadowolony, więc pewnie randka była udana. No cóż może i dobrze, widać, że ta dziewczyna za nim szaleje. W sumie, gdyby nie to, że mój kuzyn ją lubi, to sam zacząłbym do niej startować. – Jak randka Młody? – pytam z moim zwykłym, sarkastycznym uśmiechem. O tak, przez ten rok stałem się mistrzem masek. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, oboje potrzebujemy czasu. Patrzę na niego jak na skończonego idiotę. Ma świetną laskę przy sobie, a on mi mówi, że to jego przyjaciółka. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to mój kuzyn! Na 100 % musiał go podrzucić listonosz! Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przyjaźń damsko-męska, błagam! – W takim razie nie masz nic przeciwko, gdy trochę zagadam do naszej Mari? – pytam z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – Charly! Ona nie jest jakąś tam dziewczyną! Nie możesz jej skrzywdzić! Już gadaliśmy o tym! Nie możesz tak bawić się dziewczynami! –Nikogo nie krzywdzę, same się pchają. Wiedzą, że nie jestem stały w uczuciach. Z tą Marinette mogłoby coś wyjść, jest mądra i urocza – ciągnę dalej, jeśli w prosty sposób nie rozumie, że ona jest dla niego stworzona, to ja mu to uświadomię w bardziej sadystyczny sposób. – Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić – oznajmia. – Nie mam takiego zamiaru – odpieram z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – Wychodzę! – Będziesz przed dziesiątą, wiesz jaki jest ojciec? Kręcę przecząco głową. Nikt nie ma prawa mnie ograniczać. Kieruję się w stronę wyjścia. – Będziesz mnie krył, co nie? – rzucam i przekraczam próg mojego paryskiego więzienia. Nie wiem, gdzie idę. Nie mam konkretnego celu. Po prostu chcę pobyć sam, powdychać tego miejskiego powietrza, ogłuszyć myśli wielkomiejskim hałasem. Nagle na jednym krzyżowań migają mi przed oczami czarne włosy, które w świetle latarni błyszczą na granatowy kolor. Znam tylko dwie osoby, które takie mają: Ladybug i Marinette. Ruszam w tamtą stronę. Dziewczyna chyba wyczuła moją obecność, bo przyspieszyła kroku. – Hej! Czekaj! – krzyczę. Marinette odwraca się na moje słowa. – Kuzyn Adriena? – pyta. – Charles- oznajmiam szarmancko i całuję wierzch jej dłoni. – Miło mi, ale spieszę się – oznajmia chłodno. Patrzę na nią zdziwiony, dawno nie spotkałem dziewczyny, która pała do mnie taką niechęcią. Wydaję się być do mnie wrogo nastawiona. No cóż lubię wyzwania! Może Mari urozmaici mi trochę życie. – Nie powinnaś chodzić sama wieczorami! – Nie martw się dam sobie radę – odpiera. – A może mógłbym ci towarzyszyć? – pytam z nadzieją w głosie. Każda kobieta o dobrym serduszku, nie może się oprzeć, gdy zadaję pytanie takim tonem. Dziewczyna jest trochę zagubiona. Zastanawia się co robić. Tak jak myślałem, ma mięciutkie serduszko. – Idę na lekcje kung-fu – oznajmia. Zaskakuje mnie. Nie spodziewałem się, że taka drobna i delikatna dziewczyna trenuje sztuki walki. No nic, robi się coraz ciekawiej. – Dziś mam pierwszą lekcję. Jak chcesz możesz ze mną iść, ale nie mów o tym nikomu – mówi twardo i rusza w stronę budynku, wybudowanego w tradycyjnym, chińskim stylu. No cóż idę za nią, może będą jeszcze miejsca. Okazuje się, że mogę się dopisać na kurs. Teraz nie dam jej spokoju, będzie mnie widzieć codziennie. Zbliżę się do niej, może wtedy mój kuzyn zrozumie, że zależy mu na niej. Zerkam na nią, jest skupiona. Naprawdę jej na tym zależy, ciekawi mnie dlaczego zdecydowała się nauczyć kung-fu. Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Godzina mija bardzo szybko. Ledwie wychodzimy z budynku, a przed oczami przelatuje nam Cat Noir, goniący jakiegoś faceta, który rozwala wszystko kolorowymi fajerwerkami. Tak kończą niezadowoleni piromani w rękach Papillon. – Muszę lecieć, rodzice się będą martwić! – krzyczy Mari. Chcę ją złapać, ale znika mi z oczu. Szybka jest. Mam nadzieję, że bezpiecznie dojdzie do domu. – Greelf! – Weiji! – poprawia mnie Kwami. – Niech ci będzie – oznajmiam – Transformacja! Po chwili jestem gotowy, biegnę w stronę walczących. Równo ze mną przybywa Ladybug. – Widzę, że dziś mamy pokaz fajerwerków – kwituje. Dopiero teraz dwójka bohaterów mnie zauważa. Nasz niszczycielski piroman, ma jednak nadal wszystko w nosie i nadal demoluje ulice Paryża. – Możesz go spowolnić?! – pyta bohaterka. Kiwam głową. Wykonuję moje zaklęcie. Nadlatuje stado ptaków i zaczyna atakować opętanego. Kot, wykorzystując sytuację używa Cataclysmu ''i rozwala właz do studzienki kanalizacyjnej, do której wpada super-złoczyńca. Ladybug za pomocą jo-jo skacze w tamtą stronę i wyrywa z ręki opętanego wiązkę zimnych ogni. Łamie je i oczyszcza Akumę. Kot podbiega do dziewczyny, przybijają sobie żółwika. Mimo kłótni, starają się udawać, że wszystko pomiędzy nimi jest w porządku. Wiem, że oboje się kochają, ale ten związek nie ma sensu. Poważne relacje w naszym zawodzie są zbędne. Zresztą Ladybug zasługuje na kogoś wspaniałego, a Kocur jest wkurzający. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zarazem lubię tego całego Cat Noir i mam ochotę mu przywalić. Nagle widzę jak podchodzą do mnie. Wyciągają swoje dłonie. Serio? Mam się bawić w tą ich zabawę. Zażenowany przybijam tego żółwika dla świętego spokoju. Weiji powinien być zadowolony, solidaryzuje się z nimi. A raczej muszę, powinni myśleć, że jestem ich wspólnikiem. To nie czas, by poznali moje cele. *Marinette* Włączam komputer. Tworzę kolejne sprawozdanie na temat nowego złoczyńcy i moich współpracowników. Moje bazy danych są pokaźne. Każda informacja może być istotna. Tylko o cholernym Papillon nic prawie nie mam! Tak samo jak o Alpha Wolf. Nie ma nigdzie o nim żadnych informacji, pojawił się znikąd. Z mojego gardła wydobywa się westchnienie. Wszystko mnie boli. Najpierw trening, potem walka. Jutro wybieram się na siłownie. Muszę się doskonalić, jeśli chcę pokonać tego bandytę. Powinnam osiągnąć doskonałą formę. Znów zerkam na sylwetki wszystkich super- złoczyńców. Co łączy ich oprócz chęci zdobycia Miraculum?! – Ostatnio walki idą wam zaskakująco łatwo – oznajmia Tikki. – I to mnie martwi – odpieram. Czuję, że szykuję się coś złego. Papillon bawi się z nami w kotka i myszkę. Nie chcę byśmy poznali prawdę, ale jaką? Nagle w mojej głowie pojawia się myśl. Czy to może być prawda? – Tikki, a jeśli Papillon oddaje super-łotrowi całą swoją moc? Czy to możliwe, że opętani zyskują zupełną potęgę Miraculum Motyla, tylko nie są wstanie jej w pełni wykorzystać? Moja kwami obdarza mnie zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. – To jest prawdopodobne, zważywszy na to, że super-złoczyńców najczęściej mogłaś pokonać tylko z pomocą Kota. To by znaczyło... – Że oni wszyscy to tylko naczynia, w które Papillon wlewa swoją moc. W mojej głowie zaczyna rodzić się plan. Szalony, a jeśli to będzie konieczne, zrobię wszystko, by pokonać Papillon. *** Następnego dnia zmierzam do szkoły wraz z Alyą. Dzięki Bogu wybrałyśmy ten sam profil i jesteśmy razem w klasie w liceum. Uśmiecham się promiennie, szkoła to ostatnie miejsce, w którym mogę być w pełni normalna. Nagle czuję dotyk dłoni na moim ramieniu. Odwracam się gwałtownie. Na moje nieszczęście, przed moimi oczami, pojawia się flirciarski uśmiech Charlesa. Chciałaby, żeby dał mi trochę świętego spokoju. – Jak tam Mała? Martwiłem się, tak nagle zniknęłaś. Alya spogląda na mnie znacząco. Ona serio myśli, że kręcę z kuzynem Adriena! Na moje nieszczęście zza horyzontu wyłania się blondyn. Dziwię się, bo automatycznie mnie obejmuje, wręcz w obronnym geście. Czy jest zazdrosny o kuzyna? Moje policzki stają się gorące. – Adrien! Może następnym razem dołączysz do nas, wczoraj spacerowałem z Mari. Spędziłem bardzo przyjemnie czas. Co on sobie wyobraża? Co teraz pomyśli o mnie Adrien? Blondyn mocniej mnie ściska. Czuję ogromne ciepło. Niestety nawet teraz nie mogę wyperswadować sobie Kocura z głowy! Jak można kochać dwie osoby? – Spotkaliśmy się przez przypadek! – mówię gwałtownie. – Spóźnimy się na lekcje– przerywa mi blondyn i ciągnie mnie w stronę klasy. Widzę, że Adrien jest zdenerwowany. Czy to jest zazdrość? – Uważaj na niego! Może cię zranić – mówi, nie odwracając się w moją stronę, jest zły. Zatrzymuję się gwałtownie i łapię go za ręce. Wbijam swój wzrok w jego zielone oczy. – Nie zależy mi na nim! Kocham tylko ciebie... – I tego drugiego – kończy łagodnie. Jego oczy łagodnieją. Znów staje się tym kochanym Adrienem. Przytulam go na środku korytarza. Mam gdzieś, że pół szkoły zacznie huczeć od plotek. Chcę być szczęśliwa, a mój ukochany jest na wyciągniecie ręki. =Rozdział 10= ''Leżę na podłodze przy wejściu do piekarni. Dywanik pode mną jest mokry, poplamiony czerwienią. Do mojego nosa dociera metaliczny zapach. Jak na zawołanie wypluwam to, co znajduje się w moich ustach. Krew i ten obrzydliwy posmak w ustach. Przerażona spoglądam na brzuch. Wystaje z niego kucharski nóż. Nie boli... Bez namysłu, obrzydzona, wyjmuję narzędzie. Odrzucam na bok. Wypluwam kolejną dawkę krwi, którą zaczynam się krztusić. Przerażona rozgladam się. Ktoś lub coś rozbiło szyby, wyrwało drzwi z nawiasów i połamało meble. Chcę wstać, ale nie mogę. Gdzie rodzice? I dlaczego wszędzie jest krew? Zaczynam się czołgać w stronę drzwi. Nic mnie nie boli. Z taką raną powinnam być martwa. A może jestem? Czy to Piekło? Chcę zawołać Tikki, ale zamiast dźwięku mojego głosu słyszę kaszel osoby, która cierpi. Mój kaszel... Krew wciąż napływa mi do ust, nie mogę mówić. Przerażenie paraliżuję mnie do końca. Co się dzieje? Gdzie rodzice? –''Tikki –''szepczę. Nic się nie dzieje. Łzy bezsilności spływają po moich policzkach, mieszając się z wciąż cieknącą krwią. Muszę wiedzieć. Pełna determinacji czołgam się ku wyjściu. Jeszcze kilka metrów. Widzę pozostały kawałek drzwi. Sięgam i podciągam się do przodu. To co widzę wyssało ze mnie resztki energii. Upadam, uderzając o chodnik głową. Znów krztuszę się krwią. Miałam nadzieję, że stracę przytomność. Tak się nie dzieje... Zamykam oczy, to nie może być prawdą. Mam mdłości. Wymiotuję krwią... Łzy oślepiają mnie całkiem. Mój ukochany Paryż, wyścielony trupami, skąpanymi we własnej krwi. Matki trzymające w objęciach swoje dzieci, w celu ich pokrzepienia, na wieki zastygły z twarzą wykrzywioną w skrajnym przerażeniu. Pary, złączone na zawsze w ostatnim pocałunku. Moi rodzice, trzymający się za ręce, mieli zamknięte oczy. Leżeli obok siebie, bladzi, zimni, w kałuży krwi. Nie jestem wstanie do nich dotrzeć. Nie chcę. Mój słodki Paryż w zgliszczach. Pochłonięty ruinami kamienic, w których kiedyś tętniło życie. Paryż trawiony przez niszczycielski ogień. Paryż o zapachu kwiatów, teraz wypełniony zapachem dymu, krwi i śmierci... Spoglądam w dal. Chcę krzyknąć, ale nie jestem wstanie. Z mojego gardła wydobywa się tylko dźwięk zdławionego jęku. Tam jestem ja. Jednak wyglądam zupełnie inaczej. Klasyczny strój biedronki zastąpuje czarny kostium w czerwone kropki. Jest dwuczęściowy... Mam na sobie bluzkę, odkrywającą brzuch i szorty. Do tego czarne buty, sięgające ponad kolano. Czarne, rozpuszczone włosy zdobi czerwone ombre. Moja maska w kolorach kostiumu widoczna jest zza konturu motyla, charakterystycznego dla ludzi opętanych przez Akumę. Przecież to niemożliwe. Nagle postać, która zdaje się być opętaną mną, oświetla księżyc. Dopiero teraz mogę przyjrzeć się tragicznemu obrazowi w całej okazałości. W ręku złej mnie spoczywa jo-jo, które... Ściska gardła Cat Noir i Alpha Wolf. Nad nimi wisi klatka z trzema Kwami. Rozpoznaję tylko Tikki. Próbuję się podciągnąć, iść w tamtą stronę, jednak ogromna rana i krew, która co chwile wylewa się z moich ust, uniemożliwia mi to. – Ladybyg ''– ''szepczę chrapliwie w stronę mojego sobowtóra. Odwraca się w moją stronę. Patrzy wprost w moje oczy. Rozpoznaje mnie. Jej twarz wykrzywia podły uśmieszek. – W końcu przyszłaś obejrzeć swoje dzieło! ''– ''oznajmia ze śmiechem. Nie... Ja nie mogłam tego zrobić! Ja nikogo nie zabiłam. Wypluwam kolejną porcję krwi. To nie ja. To wszystko wina Papillon. – Tak Marinette! Zabiłaś ich wszystkich! Nie to nie prawda! Ona kłamie! Patrzę na moje ręce, są ubrudzone krwią. Nie wiem skąd, ale wiem, że nie należy do mnie. Z trudem zbliżam się do chłopców. Muszę ich uratować. –''Za późno... Nie uratujesz ich. Już oddali przez ciebie ostatni dech – ''mówi i puszcza sznurki, bezwiedne ciała niczym kukiełki opadają pod jej stopy. Ich sine ciała nie pobierają już tlenu. W przypływie adrenaliny wstaję i biegnę w jej stronę. Chcę ją zabić. Nienawidzę jej, a raczej siebie. Biorę jakiś kawałek szkła i szybkim ruchem przykładam jej go do gardła. Nie zważam na to, że odłamek pociął mi palce, chcę zabić! Pragnę podciąć jej gardło, a raczej sobie... – Już teraz jesteś potworem łaknącym krwi. Spójrz na siebie. To nie Papillon jest szaleńcem, to ty wszystkich zabiłaś! Nagle zauważam, że przykładam zakrwawioną rękę z kawałkiem szkła do zwierciadła. Kieruję swój wzrok na ziemię. Obok mnie leżeli martwi przyjaciele. Patrzę jeszcze raz na lustro. To jest moje odbicie. Jestem ubrana identycznie jak Ladybug z lustra. – Nie! – krzyczę. Drugiej ja nigdy nie było, cały czas stałam tu tylko ja. To ja ich zabiłam... To ja zniszczyłam Paryż. Udusiłam Wilka i Kota. Przerażającą ciszę przerwa tylko złowieszczy chichot ,który wydobywa się z mojego gardła. Moje oczy, zwykle błękitne, tym razem są koloru wzburzonego morza. Ponownie na mojej twarzy lśni kontur motyla. Wbrew woli kopię ciało Cat Noir. Nie kontroluję własnego ciała! Moja dusza krzyczy. Nagle rozlega się spokojny, wręcz dziecinny głosik: Miłość i braterstwo Odwaga i walka Trójki męstwo Wiara wątła jak lalka Spryt waszą ukrytą siłą Poświęcenie dobrą drogą Nadzieja niech będzie wam miłą Inaczej śmierć zgotuje wam srogą. – Nie! – krzyczę, ciężko dysząc. Znów koszmar. Gwałtownie zrywam się na nogi. Zmartwiona Tikki podlatuje w moją stronę. Automatycznie biorę ją w objęcia. Nic jej nie jest... Nic jej nie zrobiłam! Nikogo nie skrzywdziłam! Podbiegam do lustra. Wyglądam jak zwykle, normalnie. No może z wyjątkiem ogromnych worów pod oczami, które posiadam od dobrych kilku dni. Od kilku dni budzę się co noc z krzykiem. Śni mi się ten sam koszmar, ale nie dziś. Owszem, zaczynał się jak zwykle, ale zakończenie... W miejscu Papillon byłam ja... Ja jako super- złoczyńca, odpowiedzialny za śmierć tysięcy ludzi. I ten dziwny głos i słowa. Czy ten sen mógł być proroczy? Nie wytrzymuję, łzy bezsilności spływają po moich policzkach. Mam dość! Tikki przytula mnie mocniej. Powoli wyrównuję oddech. – Czy sny się spełniają? – pytam Kwami. – Nie Mari, to tylko koszmar – szepcze moja przyjaciółka. Tylko dlaczego do końca jej nie wierzę? Słowa z końcowej fazy snu, odbijają się echem po mojej głowie. Biorę kartkę i pośpiesznie zapisuję zdania. Tikki zerka mi prze ramię. –Co to? – Te słowa słyszałam w moim śnie. Kwami spojrzała na to przerażona. Ten, chyba wiersz... cóż nie zapowiadał nic dobrego. Nadal boję się, że ten sen, nie wziął się z niczego. Jeszcze raz zerkam w jego treść: Miłość i braterstwo Odwaga i walka Trójki męstwo Wiara wątła jak lalka Spryt waszą ukrytą siłą Poświęcenie dobrą drogą Nadzieja niech będzie wam miłą Inaczej śmierć zgotuje wam srogą. – Rozumiesz coś z tego? – pytam Tikki. – Kto wypowiedział te słowa? – zadaje pytanie przyjaciółka. – Nie wiem- odpowiadam szczerze. Kwami spogląda na mnie zaskoczona. Coś wie... Cholera! Wkurzają mnie te wszystkie tajemnice. Współpracujemy razem, musi mi powiedzieć wszystko! – Tikki, to zaszło za daleko, musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko co wiesz – oznajmiam oschle. Przyjaciółka patrzy na mnie skruszona. Wiem, że chce dla mnie jak najlepiej, ale żeby pokonać Papillon, muszę wiedzieć jak najwięcej. To już nie są żarty. – Te słowa powiedziała Nuru przed porwaniem. – Kto to? – Kwami motyla. Zamieszkuje broszkę Papillon. Kiedyś współpracowała z Madame Butterfly. Razem tworzyły zgrany duet. Bardzo się ze sobą zżyły. Niestety Papillon od dłuższego czasu polował na jej Miraculum, gdyż jego moc była naprawdę niezwykła. Miraculum motyla spełniała życzenia, ale tylko jedno i takie, które jest w miarę realne. Madame Butterfly była mądrą bohaterką i nigdy nie nadużywała tej mocy. Po prostu wzór dla innych obrońców. Mądra, dobra i przede wszystkim nigdy nie wykorzystywała mocy Miraculum dla siebie. W końcu jednak pojawił się Papillon. Podstępem pokonał Madame Butterfly i odebrał jej to co najbardziej kochała... Nuru. Wtedy zostaliście powołani wy... Cat Noir i Ladybug. Waszą misją jest ochrona Miraculum i odzyskanie Nuru. Nadal zerkam zdenerwowana na Tikki. Nigdy o tym nie wspominała. W końcu wiele tajemnic wychodzi na światło dnia. Wiem, że moja Kwami jeszcze wiele mi nie mówi, ale w końcu choć trochę otwarają się wrota milczenia. – Co się z nią stało? No wiesz, kiedy straciła Nuru? – pytam ciekawa. – Nie wiem – odpiera smutno. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale czuję, że nie jest do końca ze mną szczera. Nie drążę tematu, podchodzę do komputera. Wpisuję frazę „Madame Butterfly". Skądś kojarzę te słowa. Ach tak! Google prawdę ci powie! Byliśmy na początku liceum w operze na tej sztuce. Dopiero kilka wyników dalej, zauważam stronę na Wikipedii, poświęconą Madame Butterfly (bohaterce), kilka hiszpańskich artykułów i reportaży na żywo. Klikam na jeden z nich. Na pierwszym planie nagłówek „Zniknięcie Madame Butterfly: Czy to koniec hiszpańskiej bohaterki?" Od razu pojawia się jej zdjęcia. No cóż dziewczyna ze zdjęcia wydaje się być w moim wieku i jest bardzo ładna. Delikatnie opalona, ma pociągłą twarz ozdobioną dużymi oczami koloru czekolady, jej długie rude włosy, falami spływają po jej plecach, lśniąc w promieniach, gorącego, hiszpańskiego słońca na złoto. Jej kostium jest po prostu śliczny. Ma na sobie coś w rodzaju fioletowego kimona, sięgającego tuż przed kolano, które przy końcu spódnicy ozdobiono ciemnofioletowymi motylami. Do tego wszędzie fioletowe wstążki, które obwiązują jej ręce, nogi, biodra. Jej maska, jednak przywołuje złe wspomnienia. Jest tego samego kształtu, co kontur jaki się pojawia u ludzi opętanych przez Akumę. W sumie ciekawe czy w takim stroju dobrze się walczy? W końcu biorę się za czytanie artykułu. Dziewczyna głownie zajmowała się niwelowaniem przestępczości. Według mojej lektury nagle zniknęła. Wchodzę w grafikę. To nie możliwe... Przybliżam foty. Na wielu z nich w tle pojawia się twarz Charlesa. Czy to przypadek? Nie sądzę, już zdążyłam się nauczyć, że w życiu nie ma czegoś takiego. Suwakiem zjeżdżam w dół listy. Ukazuje się zdjęcie starszego Agreste osłaniającego bohaterkę własnym ciałem, przed jakimś dziwnym strumieniem energii. Klikam w zdjęcie. Przekierowuje mnie na inną stronę. „''Młody dziedzic fortuny Agreste ratuje Madame Butterfly przed uzbrojonym szaleńcem".'' Zdjęcia ukazują Charlesa, tak z dwa lata młodszego, który staję przed bohaterką, kolejne jak wyczerpany ląduję w ramionach dziewczyny, na następnym dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach woła zapewne o pomoc. Ona go kochała... Widać to w jej oczach. Ona dla niego też nie mogła być obojętna, Charles jest nałogowym flirciarzem, więc musiał ją traktować na poważnie. Może wiedział kim była w realnym życiu... Kochali się. Miłość naprawdę jest do bani! O czym ja myślę? Nie ma na to czasu. Muszę zapomnieć o uczuciu do Kocura. Adrien to on da mi szczęście. Troszczy się o mnie... Wczoraj przytulaliśmy się na korytarzu. Naprawdę byłam szczęśliwa. I to zazdrosne spojrzenie Chloe! Szkoda, że nie mogłam cyknąć jej fotki. Kręcę głową... To nie czas na to. Muszę się, jednak zbliżyć do kuzyna Adriena. On może wiedzieć, więcej niż myślę. Znać tajemnice Madame Butterfly I Nuru. Chyba muszę być troszeczkę milsza, szkoda, że jest tak denerwujący. Spoglądam na łóżko, zamiast pragnienia dalszego snu, przypomina mi się koszmar. Nie chcę do niego wracać. Gdyby tylko dało się żyć bez spoczynku. No nic czeka mnie kolejny dzień na kawie. *** W drodze do szkoły spotykam Alyę. Przytulamy się mocno. Dziewczyna spogląda na mnie krytycznie. Wydawało mi się, że zakryłam większość sińców pod oczami pod warstwą podkładu, niestety myliłam się. – Mari co się dzieje? Od kilku dni, wyglądasz jak chodzący trup i na nic nie masz czasu. Byłam u ciebie wczoraj wieczorem, twoja mama powiedziała, że jesteś na zajęciach dodatkowych. Od kiedy chodzisz na jakieś koła zainteresowań? – wypytuje moja przyjaciółka. Przykro mi... Wydawało mi się, że jedna tajemnica, to nie koniec świata. To nie prawda. Jeden sekret tworzy kolejne i tak tworzy się niekończąca się pętla niedomówień. Co mam jej niby powiedzieć? Trenuję sztuki walki, bo chcę dowalić Chloe? Albo ćwiczę na siłowni, bo chcę schudnąć? Kto jak kto, ale już jestem wystarczająco szczupła. Więc co... Mam kłamać. – Tworzę projekt na konkurs w takiej tam gazecie – mówię, ledwo łącząc słowa w płynną całość – Jestem przez to trochę niewyspana, zaczęłam też chodzić na kółko krawieckie. – To życzę ci powodzenia – odpiera, nie całkiem przekonana moimi wymówkami Alya. – Jak skończysz pracę nad projektem to mi pokaż. Kiwam głową. Naprawdę źle czuję się z okłamywaniem mojej przyjaciółki. Jeszcze ten projekt, ostatnio w ogóle nie mam czasu na moje hobby. No nic może zapomni, że jej mówiłam o jakimś konkursie. Strasznie boli mnie głowa. To chyba z przemęczenia. Chyba się zdrzemnę na długiej przerwie*. – Cześć – słyszę głos za sobą. Odwracam się, Adrien podchodzi do mnie szybkim krokiem i przytula mnie po przyjacielsku. Lekko skrępowana odwzajemniam uścisk, chowając czerwoną twarz w jego koszuli. Jeszcze trudno mi przywyknąć do tych naszych nowych relacji. – Cze... ść – udaje mi się po chwili wypowiedzieć. Serio znów wracam do tego głupiego jąkania! – Hej! – ponownie, słyszę męskie powitanie. Wiem, kto kryję się pod tym głosem i cóż muszę go bardziej polubić. Charles może mieć ważne informacje, a żeby je otrzymać muszę się wykazać cierpliwością i spokojem. –Hej! – odpowiadam, spoglądając w jego stronę. Kolejne zdziwienie. Chłopak jakby nigdy nic, dosłownie jak ten głupi Kocur, podchodzi do mnie i również przytula. Mam ochotę rzucić jakąś ciętą uwagę, ale gryzę się w język. Nie teraz... Muszę się opanować. Chłopak musi mi zaufać. Po chwili delikatnie odsuwam się od kuzyna Adriena, wysilając się na sztuczny uśmiech. Patrzę na Alyę, jest zła. Pewnie myśli, że kręcę z obojgiem. Masakra! Zerkam na Adriena. Też nie jest zadowolony, ale mimo wszystko uśmiecha się do mnie. Wręcz przepycha się obok kuzyna i łapie mnie w pasie. Znów jest zazdrosny. Nie powiem, że to mi nie schlebia. Tak idziemy do szkoły. Rozstajemy się dopiero przy mojej ławce, gdzie siedzę z Alyą. Czuję wzrok całej klasy na sobie. Szczególnie Chloe, która na moje nieszczęście musiała znów trafić do tej samej klasy co ja. W sumie może i nadal oficjalnie jesteśmy z Adrienem tylko przyjaciółmi, ale w ocenie szkoły wygląda to na dużo poważniejsze relacji i cóż, nie powiem, że trochę utwierdziliśmy ich z moim blondynem w tym przekonaniu. Moim... Kurczę już nawet w myślach nazywam go jak swojego chłopaka! Może to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Wiem, że Adrien też ma w sercu kogoś innego, ale może dzięki sobie zdołalibyśmy zapomnieć i zacząć razem od nowa. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – słyszę poirytowany głos przyjaciółki. – O co ci chodzi z tym Charlesem? Jesteście z Adrienem na dobrej drodze, chyba nie chcesz tego przegapić dla przystojniaczka, który zarywa do każdej laski. Ściskam pięści. Kto jak kto, ale Alya powinna znać mnie dobrze. Przecież ja taka nie jestem! Nie mogę powstrzymać wzroku pełnego wyrzutu. – Serio uważasz, że zaczynam do Agreste? – Sama nie wiem co mam myśleć, coraz mniej mi mówisz Mari. Boli... Te słowa ukłuły mnie w serce. Co najgorsze ma dużo racji, nawet dziś ją okłamałam. Ale nie mogę jej powiedzieć prawdy. Ta wiedza naraziłaby ją na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. – Przepraszam... Naprawdę nie zależy mi na Charlesie, kumplujemy się co najwyżej. Kocham Adriena – szepczę. Kolejna półprawda. Przecież nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że jestem rozdarta pomiędzy Cat Noir, a blondynem. Kolejny sekret. Tak bardzo chciałabym jej opowiedzieć o moich problemach. Tikki jest dobrą przyjaciółką, jednak Alya to... człowiek. Pragnę doświadczyć jej zrozumienia. Niestety najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mi to dane. Dzięki Bogu blondynka uśmiecha się na moje słowa. Ufa mi. Niestety pewnie jeszcze nie raz nadwyrężę jej zrozumienie. Lekcje mijają szybko. To dobrze, bo już totalnie kręci mi się w głowie. Naprawdę za mało pozwalam mojemu organizmowi odpocząć. Tak bardzo boję się zasnąć. W końcu nastaje czas dwugodzinnej przerwy pomiędzy lekcjami. Siadam z Alyą w stołówce i wyciągam obiad. Naprawdę jestem głodna. Szybko zjadam posiłek. Opieram się delikatnie na blacie stołu. Chcę powstrzymać moje oczy, ale mimowolnie świat przede mną staję się coraz bardziej zamglony. W końcu całkiem znika... *Adrien* Mój kuzyn jest coraz bardziej wkurzający. Zależy mi na Marinette, a on... Podrywa ją chamsko w mojej obecności! Ciągle czuję to ukłucie w sercu. Przed oczami mam widok sprzed szkoły. Mari wtulona w mojego kuzyna. Czy to zazdrość? Chyba tak... A skoro ją czuję, to znaczy, że zależy mi na dziewczynie. Jak to możliwe, że kocham je obie. To dziwne są zarazem tak różne i tak podobne. Ruszam w stronę Mari i Alyi. Czy mi się wydaję? Chyba nie, Marinette śpi. Zauważyłem, że od ostatnich kilku dni wyglądała jak cień człowieka. Naprawdę musiała być wyczerpana, by zasnąć w takim hałasie. Martwię się o nią, czuję, że coś ją trapi. Podchodzę do niej. Odsuwam z jej twarzy niesforny kosmyk. Wygląda tak słodko, kiedy śpi. Jest taka delikatna, na sam jej widok czuję, że chęć ochronienia jej przed całym złem tego świata. Dobrze, że jest dwie godziny do początku kolejnych zajęć. – Alya, może ją zaniosę do jakiejś sali. Była strasznie wyczerpana, nich się prześpi. Ten hałas raczej jej nie będzie sprzyjał. Dziewczyna nad wyraz chętnie przystaje na moją propozycję, jakbym powiedział coś niebywałego. Delikatnie biorę dziewczynę, którą chyba kocham, w swoje ramiona i nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, wychodzę ze stołówki. Mari śpi jak zabita, dosłownie. Wnoszę ją do jakiejś pustej klasy. W końcu cisza, nauczyciele raczej nie chodzą o tej porze, więc nikt tu nie wejdzie. Siadam gdzieś w kącie. Czuję, jak ciało dziewczyny wtula się do mnie. Po jej twarzy przemyka subtelny uśmiech. Gorąco mi, mimo że jest styczeń. Chyba to ciepło nie wiąże się z panującą temperaturą. To uczucie jest bardzo przyjemne... Wtulam swoją twarz w jej włosy. Skądś znam ten zapach? Pachną jak maliny... Naglę ręka dziewczyny mocno chwyta moją koszulę. Patrzę na jej twarz, wypełnia ją skrajny niepokój. Jej druga dłoń zaciska się na moim ramieniu. Jej wyraz twarzy momentalnie się zmienia, teraz jest przerażona. Na jej czole pojawiają się kropelki potu. Delikatnie ją potrząsam, chcąc wyrwać ją z transu. Nie reaguje, zaczyna drżeć w moich ramionach. Panikuję, nie wiem co robić, dziewczyna się nie budzi. – To nie ja... Kocie! Przepraszam... Ja... Nie, ja nie mogłam zabić... Nie jestem potworem... Tikki błagam... Zrób coś – wypowiada jakieś słowa wyrwane z kontekstu. Kocie, czyżby mówiła o Cat Noir? Co się dzieję w jej śnie?! Kim jest Tikki?! Co ja mam do cholery zrobić?! Próby jej wybudzenia, spalają na panewce. Z braku pomysłów przytulam ją mocno. Czuję jak jej uścisk się rozluźnia. Nabiera gwałtownego oddechu. Delikatnie odrywam ją od siebie, by spojrzeć na jej twarz. Obudziła się. Zaskoczona wpatruje się na mnie swymi dużymi, fiołkowymi oczami. Powoli napływają do nich łzy. Delikatnie chwytam jej twarz w dłonie i kciukami wycieram łzy. Dziewczyna już nie może wytrzymać, wybucha płaczem i mocno wtula się do mnie. Czuję jak moja koszula powoli moknie od słonych kropel. Obejmuję ją. Potrzebuje wsparcia, nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, co musi jej się śnić. Może dlatego chodzi niewyspana, możliwe, że boi się zasnąć, gdyż ten koszmar dręczy ją non stop. Jej oddech powoli się wyrównuje. Delikatnie odrywa się ode mnie. Patrzy mi w oczy. Nim zdążam się obejrzeć, jej usta łapczywie wpijają się w moje. Zaskoczony nawet nie myślę, by to przerwać. Pogłębiam, słony od jej łez, pocałunek. Tak bardzo pragnę dać jej trochę szczęścia. Ciepło rozlewa się po moim ciele. Brakuję mi tchu. Dziewczyna po chwili znów wtula się we mnie. Pociągam ją jeszcze bliżej i kołyszę uspokajająco w swoich ramionach. *** Kolejna lekcja chińskiego za mną. Wolałbym zamiast siedzieć na tych korkach, pobyć z Marinette, ta dziewczyna mnie potrzebuje. I chyba ja jej... Naprawdę nienawidzę czekać na kolejny dzień, by ją zobaczyć, tylko przy niej zapominam o Ladybug. Stała się ważną częścią mojego życia. Nagle słyszę odgłosy walki. Chyba czas na transformacje, dzięki Bogu na ulicy jest całkiem pusto. – Plagg! – wołam. Moje Kwami nie odpowiada. Nie ma go! Gdzie on znowu poleciał w tak ważnym momencie?! Chyba czas go poszukać. Odwracam się. Naglę słyszę huk, ktoś mnie popycha. Upadam na chodnik. Gwałtownie odwracam się, koło mnie leży Ladybug. Czy ona? Podbiegam do niej. Dostała w ramię, krwawi. Dzięki Bogu jest przytomna. Patrzy na mnie z ulgą tymi swoimi pięknymi, fiołkowymi oczami, zupełnie podobnymi do tych należących do... Mari. Ścigam koszulę i obwiązuję ją wokół ramienia bohaterki, może tak zatamuję krwotok. Nie może jej się nic stać! Do jasnej cholery! Jak mogłem być tak nieostrożny! – Ladybug! Przepraszam... Przykłada mi palec do ust. Tak bardzo mi przypomina teraz Marinette. Uświadomiłem sobie, że nadal kocham Ladybug... Jednak równocześnie darzę tym uczuciem Mari. – Cieszę się, że jesteś cały– szepcze dziewczyna i powoli próbuje wstać. Pomagam jej, wiem, że musi oczyścić Akumę, dzięki Bogu Alpha Wolf poradził sobie z opętanym. Fioletowy motyl próbuje umknąć, jednak Ladybug oczyszcza go. Chwilę później dziewczyna chwyta się za głowę, a jej nogi wydają się odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa. Prawie upada, ale w ostatniej chwili łapię ją w pasie. =Rozdział 11= Charles: Adrien obejmuje nieprzytomną Ladybug. W jego oczach widzę łzy, a jego ciało trzęsie się w pełnym skruchy szlochu. Ostatnio widziałem go w takim stanie po odejściu jego matki. Ściskam pięści. Wzbiera we mnie złość i rozpacz. To jego wina. Znów ją tracę. Ile razy mam jeszcze patrzeć na cierpienie Blanci?! Potrząsam głową... To nie ona. Ladybug nie jest moją miłością, ale dlaczego moje serce tak na nią reaguje? Czuję, że jest przy mnie, kiedy walczę u boku paryskiej bohaterki. Co to znaczy? Czy ona może przynieść ukojenie mej zniszczonej duszy? Nie mogę pozwolić jej umrzeć. Drugi raz nie pozwolę jej odejść! Biegnę w stronę mojego kuzyna i Ladybug. Dalej trzyma ją w ramionach. Jest źle, ta rana nie jest zwyczajna. Bez namysłu wyrywam dziewczynę z rąk Adriena. – Ale – szepcze zaskoczony blondyn. – Już zrobiłeś wystarczająco! – krzyczę i oddalam się z Ladybug w przeciwnym kierunku. Pokonuję drogę do mistrza Fu, tylko on może jej teraz pomóc. Spoglądam na twarz dziewczyny. Jej twarz jest mokra od kropli potu, rana obficie krwawi i lśni jakimś dziwnym światłem. Zaczyna drżeć, majaczy. Czuję jej przerażenie. Coś jej się śni, niekoniecznie przyjemnego. Przyśpieszam. Dłonie dziewczyny zaciskają się na moich ramionach, jej paznokcie wbijają mi się w skórę. Jest przerażona. – To nie ja... To nie prawda – szepcze raz po raz. W końcu docieram pod drzwi Mistrza Fu. Bez dalszych ceregieli otwieram gwałtownie drzwi. Lekko zdezorientowany staruszek zagradza mi drogę. – Co się stało? – pyta zaskoczony moją obecnością. Raczej nie odwiedzam go często. Dopiero po chwili przygląda się kogo trzymam na rękach. – Ratuj ją! – Połóż ją tam! – rozkazuje staruszek, wskazując na materac. Kładę dziewczynę i cofam transformacje. Weiji będzie potrzebny Mistrzowi Fu. Nagle postać Ladybug się rozświetla. Właśnie cofa się jej przemiana. To nie możliwe... To Marinette, dziewczyna mojego kuzyna, no, prawie dziewczyna... To dlatego go uratowała! Ona go kocha. Moje serce przeszywa zimno. Ona darzy miłością mojego kuzyna. Ona mnie nie kocha... Ale dlaczego zależy mi tak bardzo na jej uczuciu? To nie Blanca. Dlaczego moje serce jest tak głupie? Kwami dziewczyny ciężko opada obok Mari. Jej też udziela się choroba właścicielki. Mistrz Fu przynosi jakieś zioła, które rozgniata w moździerzu. Obok niego lata Greelf, który podpowiada staruszkowi co i jak. – Musisz pomóc, Charles! Kiwam głową i podchodzę do Chińczyka. On podaje mi maść zrobioną z ziół i każe rozprowadzić po ranie dziewczyny. – Potrzebuję mocy Weijiego. Wyślę dużą dawkę mocy Ladybug, ale to może być bardzo bolesne. Musisz trzymać jej ramiona i nie puszczać, choćby cię o to błagała. Kiwam głową. Musimy się pospieszyć. Podchodzę do dziewczyny i zaczynam nakładać jej maść na ranę. Nadal coś mówi przez sen, jej twarz wykrzywiona jest w skarajnym strachu. Chciałbym móc ją wyrwać z tego stanu, pomóc, ale na razie jestem bezsilny. Po chwili stoi obok mnie przemieniony Mistrz Fu. Ma na sobie zielony strój Ninja. A już myślałem, że zamieni się w ogromnego żółwia. – Jestem alfą – wypowiada dobrze znane mi zaklęcie, ale zamiast pojawienia się zgrai zwierząt, formuję się nad nami coś w rodzaju pancerza żółwia z czystej energii, a z jego strony spływa światło wprost na Mari. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, by po chwili zacząć się trząść jak podczas napadu padaczki. Trzymam ją mocno. Zamykam oczy. Nie mogę patrzeć na jej twarz wykrzywioną w bólu. Z jej gardła wydobywa się krzyk, które raczej przypomina wycie konającej zwierzyny niż ludzki głos. – Błagam! Zostawcie mnie! – krzyczy, tym razem wyraźnie. Z bólem nie odpowiadam na jej prośbę. Mistrz Fu musi ją wyleczyć. W końcu otwieram oczy, by spojrzeć na jej ranę. Powoli się zrasta, jeszcze chwila. Musi wytrzymać. Jej Kwami się budzi. Zerka ze strachem to na mnie, to na starca. Sama jest jeszcze słaba, a żeby odzyskała siły, Mari musi wyzdrowieć. Wzmacniam uścisk. Teraz jest najgorzej. Dziewczyna dosłownie rzuca się po całym materacu, jednak stopniowo traci siły. Zmęczenie nie pozwala jej reagować na ból. Rana się goi. Gwałtownie nabiera oddechu, jakby ktoś od dłuższą chwilę ją dusił. Jej mięśnie napinają się, lecz po chwili traci wszystkie siły i opada bezwładnie. Mistrz Fu siada ciężko na fotelu. Jego przemiana się kończy. On i Weiji są wyczerpani, ale uratowali ją. Kwami dziewczyny podlatuje w naszą stronę. – Co z nią będzie? – pyta piskliwym głosikiem. – Najgorsze za nią. Wybudzi się za parę godzin. Wypada zadzwonić do jej rodziny. Wyciągam jej telefon. Na szczęście nie ma ustawionego hasła. Wybieram numer do rodziców Mari. Po chwili słyszę męski głos. – Dzień Dobry, panie Dupain. Jestem Charles Agreste, przyjaciel Marinette. Robimy projekt szkolny z Mari i moim kuzynem Adrienem. Zajmie nam to trochę. Czy Marinette mogłaby u nas przenocować jeśli to nie jest wielki problem? Teraz zasnęła i nie chcę jej budzić. Na pewno zadzwoni później. – No dobrze... Ale niech zadzwoni – oznajmia mężczyzna. – Przekaże jej to. Do widzenia! Podchodzę do dziewczyny ze zwilżoną ściereczką. Delikatnie podwijam rękaw bluzy i wycieram krew z rany, po której już nie było śladu. Z obawą spoglądam na jej twarz, która teraz wydaje się być pełna ulgi, jeszcze niedawno wykrzywiona w agonii. Wyciskam wodę do miski, a ciecz zabarwia się na szkarłat. Wypłukuję ściereczkę i mocno skręcam. Delikatnie ocieram twarz, na której widnieją kropelki potu. Delikatnie sunę po jej czole i policzkach. Jest taka delikatna, dlaczego los tak szybko ją doświadczył? Dlaczego Papillon, osoba, która na to zasługuje, nie wije się z bólu? Jeszcze kiedyś tak będzie! Wtedy ja będę stał nad nim i delektował się jego krzykiem. Zemszczę się za krzywdzenie bliskich mi osób! *** Cały czas czuwam przy nieprzytomnej. Czekam na choćby maleńki cień przebudzenia z jej strony. Ten moment uparcie nie następuje. W końcu czuję, jak jej ręka zaciska się na moim nadgarstku. Szybko odwracam się w jej stronę. Jej powieki uparcie walczą z uczuciem senności i światłem lampy, który razi jej oczy. Weiji chyba rozumie, bo podlatuje do wyłącznika i gasi światło. Dziewczyna próbuję podciągnąć się do góry za pomocą mojej ręki. Pomagam jej i obejmując jej plecy, ustawiam ją do pozycji siedzącej. Muszę ją trzymać, gdy na chwilę chciałem zabrać moje dłonie, prawie runęła z powrotem na materac. Do chorej podlatuje Tikki, tak przedstawiła się Kwami dziewczyny. Stworzonko mocno wtula się do swojej przyjaciółki. – Tak bardzo się martwiłam! – oznajmia wzruszona. Mari chce wykonać ruch i objąć Kwami, ale gdy tylko delikatnie rusza ramieniem jej ciało przeszywa ból. Delikatnie opuszczam ją na materac, to jeszcze nie pora na szarżowanie. – Pali – jąka. Nic nie mogę już na to poradzić. Jej mięśnie są wyczerpane z bólu. Odgarniam jej włosy z czoła. – Kim jesteś? – pyta Mari, jest na tyle ciemno, że ma prawo mnie nie widzieć. –Powiedz mi co z Adrienem? Jest cały? – Dlaczego się o niego martwisz?! To przez niego! – warczę, nadal jestem zły na kuzyna. – Dla niego zrobiłabym to drugi raz. Patrzę na nią z zaskoczeniem. Za co mój kuzyn zasłużył sobie na jej miłość? Przecież to idiota... Latał za inną dziewczyną, mając ideał przy sobie. A czym ja zasłużyłem sobie na miłość Blanci? Nadziany gówniarz, szastający pieniędzmi na szlugi i alkohol, zmieniający laski jak rękawiczki. Mimo to ona mnie kochała... Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Papillon ją zniszczył. Mimowolnie ściskam pięści. Nagle czuję jej dotyk, dla niej pełen bólu, na mojej ściśniętej dłoni. Czyżby wyczuła mój stres? – Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnia. Śmieję się lekko, z tego co wiem, to ona jest ranna. – To ty jesteś ranna. – To tylko ciało Charles, ty masz ranną duszę. Tym razem nie jestem wstanie opanować zdziwienia. Domyśliła się z kim rozmawia i te słowa. Czuję, jakby ktoś poznał moje wnętrze, tak skrzętnie ukrywane przez miesiące. Nikt nie wiedział, kim jest Charles Agreste, a Marinette rozgryzła mnie jak pięciolatka. Zupełnie jak ona. Czyżby Bóg postawił mi na drodze Mari, by mnie wyzwolić, oczyścić moją duszę? Co to ma znaczyć?! – Czyli już wiesz, że jestem Ladybug? – pyta, zmieniając temat. Kiwam głową. – A ty, że jestem Alpha Wolf. – Jak mogłam się nie domyślić, oboje jesteście mega irytujący – śmieję się lekko. Robię urażoną minę. Lecz za chwilkę pochylam się nad nią i wprost w usta szepczę: – Ale ty to lubisz, Księżniczko. Dziewczyna rumieni się. Mogłaby być nawet zakonnicą, a i tak mój urok by na nią działał. Mari szybko poważnieje. Dochodzą do jej umysły wszystkie fakty. Wniosek jest tylko jeden. – Papillon wie o moim uczuciu do Adriena. Kiwam głową. Mimo że mój kuzyn mnie wkurzył, to teraz muszę dopilnować, by Marinette trzymała się od niego z daleka. Papillon będzie ją szantażował, jak niegdyś Madame Butterfly. Gdyby poznał tożsamość Ladybug, zrobiłby wszystko, by zniszczyć jej życie, a najlepsza do tego droga to śmierć bliskich. – Muszę się od niego trzymać z daleka. Powinnam ograniczyć kontakty z przyjaciółmi. Dla ich dobra... Pomożesz mi? – Mówisz, że chcesz stać się prawdziwą suką? Trafiłaś pod dobry adres. Sprawię, że Chloe przy tobie będzie aniołem – oznajmiam niechętnie. =Rozdział 12= Marinette: {C} Znów jestem złą Ladybug. Zabijam mieszkańców Paryża, Cata i Wolfa. Schemat snu się powtarza. Tym razem mój koszmar się nie kończy. Przenoszę się. Scena jest całkiem inna. Stroję na wodzie. Spoglądam w dół. Moje odbicie znów przypomina normalną mnie. Oddycham z ulgą. Grunt, że jestem sobą. Rozglądam się dookoła. Otacza mnie tylko bezkres wód. Robię ostrożny krok do przodu. I nagle czuję jak wokół moich rąk i nóg oplata się ciemny sznur. Zaskoczona krzyczę, ale z mojego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Zostaję do czegoś przygwożdżona. Unoszę się. Woda, wydaje się znajdować z dwa metry pode mną. Zaczynam się szarpać. Sznury nie puszczają. Spoglądam w dół. W moją stronę zmierzają blade ręce. Zmierzają wprost na mnie, by wplątać mnie w ostatni uścisk… Morderczy. Próbuję się wyrwać. Nic… Jestem jak zwierzyna, która weszła wprost w pułapkę. Poddaję się. Zamykam oczy. Czuję jak dłonie zaciskają się na mojej szyi i twarzy. Szarpią moje ciało. Nabieram ostatni wdech. Tracę resztki sił. Ręce ciągną mnie na dno, w bezkresne morze. '' Budzę się zalana potem. Kolejny koszmar… Czy to się kiedyś skończy. Opieram się o ramę łóżka. Nie jestem wstanie ponownie zasnąć w tej chwili. – Takki – szepczę przez zaciśnięte gardło. Mała kwami podlatuję w moją stronę i delikatnie wtula się w moje ramię. – Jestem tu Marinette, to był tylko sen. Koszmar… Kiwam głową. Ma rację. Za dużo się przejmuję. To tylko koszmar. Sny się nie sprawdzają. Jestem przemęczona, wczoraj prawie umarłam. Chyba każdy człowiek na moim miejscu byłby zestresowany i przemęczony. Potrzebuję chwili wytchnienia i spokoju. Dam radę! Zawsze mi się jakoś udawało. Nabieram głębokiego wdechu i spoglądam jeszcze raz na Tikki. Przybieram delikatny, lekko wymuszony uśmiech. – Będziesz przy mnie teraz? Prawda? – pytam. Teraz naprawdę potrzebuję jej bliskości. Nigdy nie lubiłam samotności, przeszkadzała mi ona. Teraz muszę dobrowolnie ją wybrać. Ladybug nie może mieć bliskich. Teraz muszę ich chronić, choćbym mieli mnie nienawidzić. Nie wybaczyłabym siebie, gdyby przeze mnie coś im się stało. Jeśli przez moją izolację, mogę zwiększyć ich szanse na normalne życie nawet o jeden procent, to zrobię wszystko, by myśleli, że stałam się suką jakich mało. Muszę więcej trenować. Moc to nie wszystko. Trzeba być przygotowaną na każdą ewentualność. – Oczywiście, Mari. Ale wiesz, że nie musisz tak postępować. Jakoś ich ochronisz, teraz też musisz mieć na nich oko. Nie musisz się zmieniać. – Ale powinnam. Nie wiem kiedy Papillon się dowie kim jestem. Może za dzień, za tydzień, miesiąc, rok, a może nigdy. Ale jeśli już się dowie, kto kryje się pod maską, to niech widzi samotną dziewczynę, która nienawidzi całego świata. Spojrzałam wprost w oczy Tikki. Zrobiła się naprawdę poważna, ale i dumna. Tak, w końcu jej zaimponowałam jako bohaterka. Nie żeby mi na tym szczególnie zależało, ale sama czuję , że postępuję, tak jak przystało na obrońcę Paryża. Skończyła się zabawa. Przez chwilę naprawdę podobało mi się to wszystko. Ludzie mnie kochają, stawiają mi pomniki, malują obrazy, piszą piosenki, a ja biegam za super złoczyńcami. Jednak miły sen skończył się już dawno. Nastała rzeczywistość, która tak kolorowa nie jest. Moje drugie życie to nie zabawa, to ciągła gra z Papillon, w której stawką jest życie moje lub Paryżan. – Postępujesz słusznie Mari. Jestem z ciebie dumna. Patrzę na nią lekko zaskoczona. Myślałam, że będzie mi mówić, że ten pomysł jest zły, że nie powinnam poświęcać swojego szczęścia. Myliłam się. Pierwszy raz spoglądam na Tikki z innego punktu widzenia. Nie na moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, powierniczkę każdego sekretu, ale jak na stworzenie, które dąży do celu moim kosztem. Pewnie dramatyzuję. Tak, Tikki zawsze mnie wspiera i robi wszystko co najlepsze dla mnie i dla Paryżan. Widocznie wie, że tylko tak mogę ochronić bliskich. Mimo wszystko wciąż dźwięczą mi w uszach jej słowa, jak zwykle wypowiedziane tym słodkim głosikiem. Cały czas mam przeczucie, że moja Kwami nie mówi mi wszystkiego. Dlaczego? Nie potrafi mi zaufać? Mimo wszystko uśmiecham się do Tikki. Nie powiem jej tego wszystkiego. Za niedługo wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócą. Nie mogę stracić i jej. Wyjmuję ze schowka tabletki na sen. Jeden z moich grzeszków. Nie mogę już bez nich zasnąć po koszmarze. Tata jeszcze nie zauważył, że zniknęły z jego apteczki. Łykam od razu i popijam wodą. Kładę się na poduszkę i próbuję zasnąć. Lek w końcu pomaga. Tikki: Marinette zasnęła. Znając życie za jakieś dwie godziny może obudzić się z krzykiem. Co to za sny? Martwi mnie to, że nie chce mi o nich powiedzieć. Wcześniej nic przede mną nie ukrywała, a teraz. I ten jej wzrok. Miałam wrażenie, że na pochwałę jej decyzji, zareagowała oskarżycielskim i pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem. Być może to moja wybujała fantazja. Chwilę później się uśmiechnęła. Trochę źle się czuję z myślą, że nie mówię całej prawdy Mari. Ale tak będzie lepiej. Tylko tak ją ochronię. Dobrze, że odsunęła się od Adriena. Gdybym jej powiedziała prawdę, mogłaby znów zatracić się w swoim uczuciu. Mam nadzieję, że zbliży się do Alpha Wolf. To on jest tą lepszą alternatywą. Bezpieczniejszą. Wzdycham przeciągle i zmierzam na spotkanie z Plaggiem. Ostatnio gorzej mi się wymknąć przez koszmary Mari. Zażycie proszków przez dziewczynę, daje mi około dwóch godzin. To też zżera mnie od środka. Jako jej opiekunka, powinnam jej zakazać brać tych pigułek, ale z drugiej strony to daje jej spokój. Choć na chwilkę, a ja mogę ją na trochę zostawić. Muszę jednak pomyśleć o zwróceniu się do mistrza Fu. Tylko on może jej pomóc. Z oddali dostrzegam kręcącą się niespokojnie, czarną postać Plagga. Jest zdenerwowany i to bardzo. Widząc mnie, podlatuję pośpiesznie. – Co z nią? – pyta przejęty. Naprawdę jest zdenerwowany tym wszystkim. Wbrew pozorom zawszę interesował go los Ladybug. Ciekawi mnie, czy ten niepokój nie udzielił mu się przede wszystkim od Adriena. Chyba zaraz się dowiem. – Mistrz Fu i Charles się nią zajęli. Już wszystko w porządku. Plagg oddycha z ulgą. Ostatnie wydarzenia są dla nas wszystkich mega stresujące. – To dobrze. Dopiero teraz udało mi się uspokoić Adriena. Wmówiłem mu, że jako Kwami czuję, gdy coś się dzieje złego z posiadaczem Miraculum. Dopiero wtedy zasnął. Czyli faktycznie ją kocha. Dobrze, że Marinette jest taka odpowiedzialna. Odsunie się trochę od Adriena. Uśmiecham się ze satysfakcją. W końcu moja podopieczna stała się prawdziwą bohaterką. Teraz, gdy nie będzie zajmowało ją tak życie prywatne, skupi się jeszcze bardziej na samodoskonaleniu się. Legenda Ladybug powróci. – Skąd ten uśmiech Tikki? – pyta podejrzliwie. – W końcu moja Marinette stała się prawdziwą bohaterką – mówię, nie ukrywając uśmiechu satysfakcji. Przyjaciel spogląda na mnie pytająco, w ogóle nie cieszy się na moje słowa. Powinien być zadowolony, że Mari czuje się odpowiedzialna za Paryż. – Co jej nagadałaś? Piorunuję go wzrokiem. Co on w ogóle insynuuje? Mari jest odpowiedzialna za własne decyzję, nic jej nie nakazuję. – Sama uznała, że po tych wydarzeniach, musi poświęcić się dla dobra sprawy – odpowiadam z dumą. – Ograniczy kontakty ze znajomymi do minimum. Trochę się zmieni, żeby nie dociekali przyczyny. I co najważniejsze, oddali się od Adriena. Plagg spogląda na mnie wyraźnie zszokowany. Nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi. Przecież od początku pilnowaliśmy, żeby uczucie pomiędzy Marinette i Adrienem się nie rozwinęło. Udało się w końcu, ponad to Ladybug skupi się na pracy. Idealnie… Nie rozumiem tego wyrazu twarzy Plagga. Przez chwilę przypominał mi Marinette. Nie! To mi się tylko wydawało! Marinette jest dumna z siebie! – Żartujesz prawda? – w końcu wyznaje. Patrzę na niego hardo. Nigdy nie żartuję w poważnych sprawach! Jednak, by go upewnić, że mówiłam na serio, kiwam twierdząco głową. Plagg patrzy na mnie rozczarowany. Dalej nie rozumiem skąd to zachowanie. – Tikki jak możesz! Niszczysz ją! Nie uważasz, że może ją nawet opętać Akuma! Ona straci wszystko! Naprawdę uważasz, że powinna aż tak się poświęcać! Czy ty się słyszysz! Zależy ci w ogóle na niej?! Boli… Jak on może wątpić w moją miłość do Marinette. Jest moją przyjaciółką, wszystko co robię ma przynieść jej szczęście. Ochrona przyjaciół to nie poświęcenie, będzie smutna, ale za cenę ich dobra powinna to przetrwać. Przecież to się skończy, a wtedy ich przeprosi. Wyjawi im, że… No nie wiem. Miała jakieś problemy, które ją przytłaczały. Byle nie pogodziła się z Adrienem. Tylko jak sprawić, żeby go znów nie lubiła? Każdy mój czy też Plagga pomysł, tylko bardziej zbliżał ich do siebie. Guma na ławce i akuratne pojawienie się Marinette, która stwierdziła winę Adriena. Super. Ale ten cholerny deszcz. Mari mowy zabrakło. Próbowałam jej nawet pokazać, że facet z plakatów nie jest dla niej. Podsuwałam na jej drodze innych. Nie! Ona kocha Adriena. Ten nie lepszy… Spotkał Ladybug i już miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Co z tego, że jego Księżniczka, bywa wredna. On się nie zraża. Najgorsze jednak, gdy Adrien w końcu zauważył Marinette, a Ladybug Cat Noira. Trochę się uspokoiłam, gdy Mari obraziła się na Kocura, ale i tak było źle. Oni wciąż zbliżali się do siebie. Wtedy pojawił się Alpha Wolf i moja szansa, by Mari o nim zapomniała. Charles może mi pomóc. – Nigdy nie mów, że mi na niej nie zależy. Kocham ją nad życie. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Znam ją. Nigdy nie da się opętać, ona jest jak promień słońca. Przynosi światło i ciepło, nigdy ciemność – nagle czuję jak po moich policzka płyną łzy – Nie może umrzeć! Nie pozwolę, by dosięgła ją klątwa! Nigdy więcej śmierci, Plagg! Tym razem nie oddam jej tak łatwo! Przyjaciół uda jej się odzyskać, a życia jej nie wrócę! Nie chcę kolejny raz patrzeć na śmierć najlepszej przyjaciółki! A ty? Masz odwagę przyglądać się jak Adrien zmierza ku końcowi. Plagg spogląda w przestrzeń. Wiem, że jest mu ciężko, ale… Jakim prawem oskarża mnie o brak uczuć. Wszystko co robię jest poświęcone jej. Z mojego gardła wydobywa się tłumiony szloch. Nie dam rady. Moje przyjaciółki. Ladybug. .. Wszystkie młode, piękne, pełne życia. Najlepsze osoby na tym świecie. Każda zakochana w jednej osobie… Cat Noir. Zawsze była to miłość z wzajemnością. Walczyli razem ramię w ramię, pewni swych uczuć. Walczyli razem i ginęli razem… Nie zniosę tego widoku dłużej. Zawsze było za późno. Nie mogłam ich uratować. Zawsze przybywałam, by tylko zobaczyć ich ciała, wtulone w siebie, złączone często w ostatnim rozpaczliwym pocałunku, z twarzami tak poranionymi, że ciężko było ich rozpoznać. Teraz prawie się to powtórzyło. Gdy Marinette została zraniona w obronie Adriena, myślałam, że historia się powtórzy. Dzięki Bogu pojawił się Alpha Wolf, moja nadzieja na zmianę przeznaczenia. Posiadacze najpotężniejszych Miraculum nie mogą być razem. To święte prawo. Nikt nie może w nie ingerować. Kto się mu sprzeciwia, ginie… Nagle Plagg zbliża się do mnie i mnie tuli. Nie mogę wytrzymać. Mój szloch roznosi się echem. Nie daję rady. Chcę tylko by żyła. Tylko tego. Kocham ją. – Będę cię zawsze wspierał Tikki, ale proszę cię pomów jeszcze z Marinette. Może nie musimy wprowadzać w życie tak radyklanychzmian. Masz rację nie możemy dopuścić do tego, żeby poznali swoją tożsamość. Ich uczucie jest coraz głębsze. Klątwa się dopełnia. – Jak to głębsze? – Gdyby Ladybug wtedy umarła… To Adrien poszedłby do grobu wraz z nią. *Marinette* Od rana zajmuję się szyciem nowych ubrań. Powinny bardziej pasować do mojego nowego ja. Trochę ciemniejsze barwy, bardziej mrocznie, po prostu mam być outsiderem, który ma w nosie cały świat. Marinette już nie ma. Muszę się z tym pogodzić. Czas na ostateczną batalię. Teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Nikt mnie nie zastąpi, a miliony Francuzów liczy na mnie. Ich los jest w rękach szesnastolatki i jej kolegów. Nie wiem czy to może uspokoić kogokolwiek. Polegają na nastolatce, która nie radzi sobie z własnym życiem, a ciąży na niej odpowiedzialność jeszcze za inne istnienia. Świat jest naprawdę nienormalny. – Marinette… Spoglądam na Tikki. Wczoraj zabolały mnie jej słowa. Jakby zaczęła się liczyć tylko Ladybug i jej misja, a moja rola sprowadzała się tylko do narzędzia w rękach Kwami. Nie! Muszę przestać oddzielać się od Ladybug! Ja jestem Ladybug. I to ja zwyciężę. Papillon odbierasz mi wszystko, ale to ja będę triumfować. – Tak, Tikki? – odpowiadam nadal zamyślona. – Nie musisz tego robić, jakoś damy radę – mówi Kwami. Spoglądam na nią zaskoczona. Znów mówi jak moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Po moim policzku spływa ostatnia łza bezsilności. Na pewno ostatnia. Muszę być silna. – Tak będzie najlepiej. Dopóki mam ciebie, będzie dobrze. Alya mnie kocha jak siostrę, wybaczy mi po wszystkim. Na pewno… Będę silna, obiecuję. Nie zawiodę cię. – Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłaś – przerywa Tikki – Damy radę! Marinette jesteś najlepszą Ladybug jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po tej ziemi. Nie… To raczej Ladybug jest tobą. Cieszę się, że to ty nią jesteś. Nawet jeśli zmienisz jeszcze decyzję, jakoś damy radę ich ochronić. Przytulam istotkę bardzo mocno. Chcę cofnąć moją decyzję, ale już nie mogę. Muszę zrobić wszystko, by choć trochę zwiększyć szanse na to, że moi przyjaciele będą mogli żyć beztrosko jak do tej pory. Dam radę! Grę czas zacząć. Wkładam na siebie ciemną bluzę z kapturem, przylegającą ściśle do mojego ciała. Do tego ubieram czarne rurki, które przed chwilą potargałam gdzie nie gdzie. Na szyi połyskuje metalicznym blaskiem krzyż na rzemyku. Oczy podkreślają teraz idealnie wytuszowane rzęsy i czarne kreski. Usta mają barwę krwi, jak moje paznokcie i ombre, które niedawno zrobiła mi fryzjerka. Czerwone ombre jak u dziewczyny ze snu. Mój niemy protest. Symbol dla mnie, że nigdy nie uwierzę w głupie koszmary. Nie wierzę w te bzdury, kolor włosów nie zmieni mojego postępowania! Wkładam do uszu słuchawki i nakładam kaptur. Znów mam pogrążyć się w pracy, ale słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Rodziców nie ma, muszę otworzyć. Zbiegam i gwałtownie otwieram drzwi. Osoba po drugiej stronie patrzy na mnie z szokiem i dozą niepewności. Wyglądam zupełnie inaczej. W końcu uśmiecha się ze satysfakcją. – Wyglądasz świetnie, Cheng. Ale to dopiero początek. =Rozdział 13:= Marinette: Nieubłaganie zbliżam się do bramy szkoły. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że ta droga jest dość długa, a teraz… Pragnę, by ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, a już dobiegała końca. Zaraz zranię wszystkich, na których mi zależy. Nie wybaczę ci tego, Papillon! Zrobię wszystko, by cię pokonać. Nie mam już nic do stracenia. Zaraz złamię serca ludziom, na którym mi zależy, by spełnić swój obowiązek. Spoglądam na chłopaka obok mnie. Tylko on mi został, ale czy mogę mu ufać? Pojawił się znikąd, nie wiem o nim nic i do tego jest w jakiś sposób związany ze śmiercią Madame Butterfly. Z drugiej strony zna moją największą tajemnicę, pomaga mi i uratował życie. Sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, jednak na razie mogę polegać tylko na nim. Może denerwują mnie jego gadki, wkurzają uwodzicielskie uśmiechy, ale mam tylko go. Nie muszę mu ufać, wystarczy, że pomaga mi grać. Chwytam niepewnie jego dłoń. Sam uważa to za rozsądne rozwiązanie. Adrien znienawidzi nie tylko mnie, ale i kuzyna. – Nie musisz się tak krępować, kochanie. Korzystaj, każda chciałaby zostać moją dziewczyną – oznajmia z cwaniackim uśmiechem. Mimowolnie się śmieję, potrzebowałam jego głupiej odzywki, by choć przez chwilę poczuć się normalnie. – Z chęcią cię którejś oddam, jednak nie widzę, by którakolwiek się na ciebie gapiła – odpieram. – Bo nie chcesz tego zauważać. – Puszcza mi oczko. Chichoczę się, jednak szybko milknę. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Przywołuję na twarz zimny uśmiech, tak jak uczył mnie Charles. Mocniej i pewniej splatam nasze dłonie. Stawiamy pierwsze kroki. Czuję na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia. Widzą we mnie jeszcze Marinette? Podnoszę wzrok. Moje oczy stykają się z jego. Stoi tam jak zwykle zniewalający i z pięknym uśmiechem oraz oczami zielonymi jak wiosenna trawa. Wszystko w nim kocham. Zrobię dla niego wszystko. Nawet sprawię, że mnie znienawidzi. Jego uśmiech jednak znika. Rozpoznaje mnie szybko. Rusza w naszą stronę, a ja przełykam ślinę. Muszę grać, dam radę, muszę. Przedstawienie czas zacząć. – Mari… To ty? – A któżby inny, Agreste? – pytam ironicznie. Milknie. Chyba nikt nie spodziewałby się po kochanej i miłej Marinette tak nieprzyjemnej odpowiedzi. Boli mnie to, ale muszę. – Wy jesteś… – zaczyna niepewnie. – Rany boskie, wysłów się, Agreste! Tak, ja i twój kuzyn jesteśmy razem. Okazało się, że jest miłością mojego życia. Bla, bla, bla… – przerywam mu. – To niemożliwe! – Adrien podnosi głos. – Coś ty jej zrobił!? – krzyczy na Charlesa, łapiąc go za koszulę tuż koło szyi. Wilk śmieje się tylko złośliwie i patrzy na kuzyna jak na jakieś niemądre dziecko. Szybko odpycham młodszego Agreste’a i patrzę na niego z całą surowością na jaką mogę się zdobyć. – Adrien, jak ty to sobie wyobrażałeś, co? Że będę za tobą nadal latać? Jak głupia starałam się od gimnazjum, a ty nawet nie zauważyłeś, że słodziutka Mari się w tobie podkochuje. Koniec z tym! Mam dość, słyszysz?! Wydoroślałam, przestało mi zależeć… Spuścił wzrok. Moje słowa musiały trafiać tam, gdzie zamierzałam. Czekam na jego krok. – Myślisz, że on cię nie skrzywdzi…? – Mnie już chyba nikt nie skrzywdzi, Agreste. Nie pozwolę – odpieram. Wymijam go, ciągnąc za sobą Charlesa. Nie odważa się już pójść za nami. Tylko Wilk jeszcze odwraca się w jego stronę i mówi do niego coś, czego nie do końca rozumiem: – Ostrzegałem! Gdy tylko to wykrzykuje, odwraca się w moją stronę i obdarza pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, który tylko ja mogę zauważyć. Mam tylko jego, taka prawda. Muszę zaakceptować jego bliskość. Puszcza moją dłoń, zdziwiona czekam na to, co zamierza, a on po prostu obejmuje mnie w pasie, mocniej wtulając mnie w siebie. Jednak ten gest nie ma być zaborczy. Może dla Adriena spoglądającego na nas z tyłu wygląda to na gest chłopaka zazdrosnego o swoją dziewczynę, ale dla mnie to wsparcie od przyjaciela, który chce mnie po prostu przytulić. Za to jestem mu wdzięczna. Za chwilę starcie z Alyą. Po tej pokazówce może zaprzyjaźnię się z Chloe? Niestety, jestem teraz gorsza nawet od niej. Nie zasługuję na żadną przyjaźń. Tak bardzo boję się stracić moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Ona jest jak siostra, którą za chwilę skrzywdzę. Widzę ją. Czuję jej dziennikarski wzrok, który próbuje zrozumieć, co jej najlepsza kumpela odpierdziela z kuzynem jej ukochanego i dlaczego tak się ubrała. Podchodzi do mnie energicznym krokiem – jako szanująca się reporterka musi zbadać sprawę u źródła. – Mari, wyjaśnisz mi, co tu się dzieje? – pyta bez zbędnych ceregieli. Jej głos drży, tak jak i jej ręce. Już wie, że dzieje się coś złego. Ciekawe, czy wyczuwa, że to początek końca? Wybacz, Alya, jeśli załatwię Papillon, wyjawię ci całą prawdę, opowiem o wszystkim, na razie muszę cię okłamać. – Nie mam powodów, by cokolwiek wyjaśniać, Cesaire. Zastyga, jej pięści mimowolnie zaciskają się, a twarz napina. Nigdy się do niej tak nie odezwałam. – Mari… – Nie nazywaj mnie Mari! Jestem Marinette! Kto wymyślił to durne zdrobnienie! W kącikach jej oczu dostrzegam łzy, ale zaraz jakby resztkami nadziei wykrzywia usta w delikatnym uśmiechu, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „Mari, jesteś chora, ale razem damy radę.”. – Jak ci to przeszkadza, Marinette, to przestanę tak mówić. To ten czas. Teraz muszę odebrać jej nadzieję. Złamać ją. Oby nie została nową ofiarą Papillon. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli w ogóle przestaniesz cokolwiek do mnie mówić – oznajmiam twardo, podnosząc wzrok. Alya zastyga w bezruchu. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie może wykrztusić ani jednego zdania. Gdy szła dziś do szkoły, nie spodziewała się, że jej najbliższa przyjaciółka ją skrzywdzi. W końcu wykonuje niepewny krok do przodu. Łapie moją dłoń, która bezwiednie zwisa wzdłuż mojego ciała. – To koniec? – pyta z trwogą. Nie jestem wstanie nic powiedzieć. Kiwam tylko głową. Jej uścisk jest lżejszy. Spogląda na mnie wzrokiem pełnym rozczarowania i niedowierzania. Nagle rzuca się na Charlesa, odpychając mnie od niego. Chce go uderzyć, ale on tylko z pobłażaniem łapie ją za nadgarstki. – To twoja wina! Ty jej to zrobiłeś! Co jej nagadałeś?! Powiedz mi! – wrzeszczy. Łapię ją za ramię i pewnym ruchem odciągnęłam od chłopaka, nie chcę zrobić jej krzywdy. Zauważam Nino, wśród niemałego zbiegowiska wokół nas. – Weź swoją dziewczynę, Nino, i najlepiej oboje trzymajcie się ode mnie z daleka! – zwracam się do mulata. – A wy na co się gapicie?! Spadajcie stąd! – warczę w stronę powiększającej się widowni. Oczywiście jak na komendę wszyscy wracają do swoich zajęć, jakby wydarzenie sprzed chwili w ogóle ich nie obchodziło. Nie mam siły iść na lekcje, najlepiej, gdybym w ogóle nie musiała patrzeć na tę placówkę. Łapię dłoń Charlesa i bez słowa kieruję nasze kroki ku wyjściu. Nigdy nie wagarowałam, ale w tym momencie mam ochotę się ulotnić. Nie zniosę tych wszystkich spojrzeń. – Grzeczna dziewczynka ma ochotę zwiać? – pyta z przekąsem. – Jak rzadko kiedy – mruczę i bez pytania wsiadam na jego maszynę. Chłopak mnie już nie gnębi, podaje mi tylko jeden z czarnych kasków. Pospiesznie zakładam go na głowę. Charles już siedzi przede mną. Łapię go mocno w pasie. Nadal nie jestem przyzwyczajona do jazdy na motocyklu, a brawurowa jazda Agreste’a mi w tym nie pomaga. Po chwili słyszę przyjemny warkot silnika, a do moich nozdrzy uderza ukochany zapach benzyny. Moje chwilowe zapomnienie. Następuje szarpnięcie, a po chwili już płynę razem z wiatrem ku niewiadomej. *** ''Tikki: Mari nie przestaje mnie zaskakiwać. Choć pierwszy plan, który zaczyna wprowadzać w życie mi się podoba, to co do drugiego mam wątpliwości. To zbyt ryzykowne. Nie sądzę, że deklaracja pokonania Papillon za wszelką cenę, jest dla niej aż tak poważna. Na szczęście obiecała, że porozmawia o tym jeszcze z Mistrzem Fu. Wiem, że dzisiejszy dzień kosztował ją wiele. Podziwiam ją. Jest taka wyjątkowa i odważna. Dobrze, że był z nią Charles. Mam co do niego dobre przeczucia, może dzięki niemu zapomni o Adrienie. Wyglądają razem tak pięknie, do tego cały czas jej pomaga. W końcu Charles zatrzymuje motocykl. Stajemy dopiero za Paryżem nad Sekwaną. CNikt na razie nie jest w stanie rozpocząć rozmowy, nawet nie interesuje mnie pogawędka z Weijim, choć to miła odmiana, że nie muszę udawać, że nie istnieję. Młodzi zaczynają puszczać kaczki, ale nadal milczą. Cały czas obserwuję Mari. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale to nie może opuścić jej gardła. – Przeze mnie i ciebie znienawidzą – mówi po chwili. Chcę ją przytulić, ale Charles mnie ubiega. Obejmuje ją delikatnie i całuje w czubek głowy. – Nie zależy mi na nich, o ile mam wsparcie w tobie. Ty jesteś najważniejsza – oznajmia pewnie. Moja podopieczna nic nie odpowiada, zobaczyłam jednak jak jej pięści zaciskają się z tyłu na koszuli przyjaciela. Znając ją, ma wiele wątpliwości. Nie wie, czy może mu ufać. Boi się zaufać. Mari nigdy nie była wylewna, wieczny introwertyk. Dlatego utrzymanie tajemnicy nigdy nie sprawia jej problemu, jest dla niej czymś normalnym. Nie przywykła do takiej otwartości. – Dlaczego ci tak zależy? – w końcu pyta nie swoim głosem. – Przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo miałem chronić, ale zawiodłem… Straciłem ją na zawsze. Nie pozwolę, by historia zatoczyła koło. Zrobię wszystko, byś była bezpieczna. Czyżby chodziło mu o Madame Butterfly? Czy oni byli aż w tak bliskich relacjach? Spoglądam na Weijiego. Zawsze był małomówny. Z niego na pewno nie wyciągnę nawet słówka. Mari sama musi poznać tajemnice Charlesa. On wie więcej, niż mówi. Młodzi siadają przy brzegu rzeki, a Agreste nie przestaje obejmować dziewczyny ramieniem. Potrzebuje tego. *** *Marinette* Coraz bardziej lubię moje treningi, dają mi zapomnienie. Towarzyszy mi w nich Charles, toteż nie czuję się tak samotna. Jeśli starczy mi czasu, zapiszę się jeszcze na siłownie. Muszę być silniejsza, mocniejsza i sprawniejsza. Tylko tak ochronię moich bliskich. Moje hobby musi na razie zejść na dalszy plan. Ja nie jestem najważniejsza. Liczą się moi bliscy i paryżanie, którzy pokładają we mnie nadzieję. – Charles, muszę sama porozmawiać z Mistrzem Fu – oznajmiam, tuż przed wejściem do domu staruszka. – Nie powinnaś wracać sama – stwierdza. Wzdycham. Martwi się, to miłe, ale potrzebuję wolności. Zresztą jestem Ladybug, dam sobie radę. – Umiem się bronić – mówię pewnie. – Rozumiem, ale mimo wszystko zadzwoń, kiedy będziesz wychodzić. Chcę być pewien, że wszystko w porządku. Kiwam głową. Chłopak, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, mocno mnie przytula. Bez oporów oddaję uścisk. Cieszę się, że nie jestem całkiem sama. Jeszcze… Jeśli Mistrz Fu uzna, że dam radę, wprowadzę mój plan w życie, a wtedy stracę i Charlesa. Muszę zrobić to sama. Kieruję swoje kroki w stronę drzwi. Chcę zadzwonić, ale w tym momencie w progu widzę niskiego staruszka. Skąd on wiedział, że tu jestem? – Czekałem na ciebie, Ladybug – oznajmia i wpuszcza mnie do domu. Niepewnie wchodzę do pomieszczenia. Mam mu wiele do powiedzenia. Nie wiem, od czego zacząć. – Rozumiesz już sposób działania Papillon? – pyta. Zaskoczona spoglądam na mistrza Fu. Skąd on wiedział o moich przemyśleniach? Nie dzieliłam się tym z nikim poza Tikki. Ten człowiek czyta ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi. Nie wiem o nim zbyt wiele, ale intryguje mnie jego wiedza i moc. Chcę się od niego uczyć, posiąść wiedzę, którą on posiada, a o której mi nigdy nie powiedział. – Jeśli chodzi panu o przekazywanie mocy swoim ofiarom, to tak, zauważyłam. Po głębszej analizie doszłam do wniosku, że zakumanizowani mają pełną moc miraculum motyla, jednak nigdy nie byli wstanie wykorzystać jej w stu procentach. Staruszek uśmiecha się na te słowa. Wskazuje mi miejsce na fotelu, a po chwili przynosi kubek z gorącą, aromatyczną herbatą i sam siada naprzeciwko mnie. – Wiedziałem, że jesteś idealną Ladybug. Inteligentna, bystra, opanowana i przede wszystkim bezinteresowna. Ciekawi mnie tylko, co chcesz zrobić z wiedzą, którą zdobyłaś o Papillon? Upijam łyk herbaty. Niestety parzę się w język i mimowolnie krzywię z bólu. Zniechęcona odkładam napój i zaczynam zbierać myśli. Wcześniej wszystko wydawało mi się o wiele łatwiejsze, a teraz? Boję się, że mistrz Fu uzna mnie za jakąś nieobliczalną wariatkę, ale muszę spróbować. Wierzę, że z jego pomocą mój plan nie jest samobójstwem. – Chce zdobyć tę moc. Za pomocą dodatkowej energii pochodzącej od miraculum motyla uda mi się pokonać Papillon. Patrzę na staruszka. Nie wydaje się w ogóle zaskoczony moim wywodem, wręcz przeciwnie wygląda, jakby się spodziewał moich słów. Zdaje się o mnie wiedzieć bardzo wiele. Coraz bardziej mnie fascynuje. On jest jedynym, który może mi pomóc. Teraz wiem to na pewno. – Spodziewałem się tego. Nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jakie to ryzykowne. Jeśli ulegniesz akumie, kolejne Miraculum padnie łupem Papillon, ale jeśli uda ci się tylko wykorzystać moc akumy, to twoja moc powiększy się i to znacznie. Muszę ci zadać to pytanie, Ladybug. Chcesz tej mocy dla siebie czy dla innych? Muszę być pewien twoich intencji. Nie muszę zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Jestem jej pewna. Moc nie jest czymś, czego pragnę. Do tej pory stanowiła tylko przekleństwo, fatum, które determinowało każdy mój czyn. Pragnę tylko spokoju i wolności dla siebie i moich najbliższych. Nie chcę ryzykować ich życia, wierzę, że to ja mam to zakończyć. – Chcę tylko szczęścia moich bliskich. Chcę uwolnić Paryż spod wpływów Papillon. Staruszek wstaje, wydaje mi się, że w jego oczach błysnęły łzy. Podchodzi do mnie i skłania nisko głowę. Otępiała dopiero po chwili podnoszę się z miejsca. Nie wiem, co się dzieje, jest mi niesamowicie głupio, że starszy mężczyzna kłania się przed taką gówniarą jak ja. – Marinette Dupain-Cheng, jestem szczęśliwy, że miałem zaszczyt cię poznać. Przekażę ci całą wiedzę, jaką posiadam, abyś kiedyś zastąpiła mnie w obowiązkach Strażnika Miraculum, mistrza. Błogosławię ci, jako mojej następczyni. Mamy niewiele czasu, a wiele do wypracowania, ale jako wybrana na pewno podołasz zadaniu. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, jestem zaskoczona. Nie jestem pewna, co bardziej mnie szokuje: jego naznaczenie mnie na swojego następcę, czy raczej zgoda na mój szalony plan. Czuję się pewniej. jeśli Mistrz Fu we mnie wierzy, to znaczy, że podołam. Dam radę! Muszę. Staruszek pokazuje mi skinieniem dłoni, abym poszła za nim. Nie pewnie stawiam kroki, jakby w obawie, że jego nauka mnie przerośnie, że jestem za głupia, by pojąć jego mądrość, że źle mnie ocenił. Przełykam ślinę. Przechodzimy do ogromnej biblioteki. Pokój wydaje się nie mieć końca, a książki wylewają się z półek. Ciszę przerywa tylko szum wody. Idziemy dalej wśród labiryntu regałów, zbliżając się do źródła dźwięku. Po chwili staje przede mną skalna ściana, z której wypływa mały wodospad. W centralnej części stoi duży głaz, na który spada większa część wody. Nie powiem, dość ładna dekoracja, raczej nietypowa dla biblioteki. Obdarzam Mistrza pytającym spojrzeniem, na co on uśmiecha się pobłażliwie. Czuję się jak głupia uczennica, nieumiejąca skorzystać z oczywistej podpowiedzi. – Twój trening zaczniemy tutaj. Wiem, że trenujesz swoje ciało, ale to ja mam się zająć duchem. Na początek musimy sprawić, że twój umysł w stu procentach będzie należał do ciebie. Musisz oczyścić się z myśli. Twoja głowa powinna dopuszczać tylko bodźce potrzebne ci w danym momencie – wyjaśnia mój mentor. Ciągle nie wiem, do czego zmierza. Mam przeczytać jakąś książkę, a może całą tę bibliotekę? Jeszcze raz rozejrzałam się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, przeczytanie tych tomisk zajmie mi wieczność. – Masz jakieś ubrania na przebranie? – pyta. Kiwam głową. W końcu mam strój na wf. Jednak nadal nie rozumiem, do czego pije. Po co mi przebranie? – To dobrze, możemy zacząć od zaraz – prawie wykrzykuje pełen entuzjazmu. – Widzisz ten kamień? Od dziś będzie to miejsce twoich medytacji – oznajmia, już bardziej poważnie. Patrzę na niego jak na wariata. Jak mam niby medytować, gdy cały czas będzie dekoncentrować mnie spadająca woda? – To jest najtrudniejsze. Musisz się wyłączyć na wszystko, będąc atakowana przez bodźce z zewnątrz. Moja rada: na początku spróbuj skupić się na szumie wody. – Jak zwykle zdawał się czytać w moich myślach. Ufam mu, choć nie do końca rozumiem, w czym medytacja ma mi pomóc. Wzdycham tylko przeciągle i pośpiesznie ściągam buty. Nigdy nie medytowałam w normalnych warunkach, a co dopiero ze spadającą wodą na głowę. Zanurzam niepewnie palec w zagłębieniu pod ścianą. Lodowata… On chyba oszalał! Odwracam się w jego stronę. On tylko nadal uśmiecha się z pobłażaniem. Coraz bardziej mnie to irytuje. Zanurzam nogi. Zdaje mi się, że lodowe igiełki wbijają się boleśnie w moje stopy. Idę dalej, kamień jest coraz bliżej. SIadam na nim po turecku. Woda chlapie całe moje ciało, wywołując ból, spowodowany jej potwornie niską temperaturą. Nieprzyjemne uczucie. Mam ochotę wybiec z krzykiem i owinąć się w cieplutką kołderkę. Zaciskam zęby. Mistrz Fu uważa, że to istotne dla mojego rozwoju, więc muszę wytrwać. Wbijam paznokcie w skórę, by skupić się na innym bólu. Ściskam nogi, by dodać sobie ciepła. Skup się na szumie… Skup się na szumie… Nie potrafię! Wciąż myślę, że chcę stąd wyjść, że już nie wytrzymam. Jak długo mam tu sterczeć? Jak się wyłączyć na chłód? Tego Mistrz Fu, już mi nie powiedział. *** Po godzinie siedzę w kuchni Mistrza Fu, opatulona ciepłym kocem, z ręcznikiem na włosach i kubkiem gorącej czekolady, a mimo to nadal trzęsę się z zimna. Jestem na siebie wściekła. Siedziałam tam godzinę, tylko czekając na powrót Mistrz Fu i zabranie mnie stamtąd. O medytowaniu nie było nawet mowy. – Jak na pierwszy raz było całkiem dobrze – oznajmia, a ja patrzę na niego zaskoczona. – Gdy mój mistrz mnie trenował, za pierwszym razem wyszedłem po piętnastu minutach. Nie spodziewałem się, że przesiedzisz w tych męczarniach z własnej woli godzinę. Widzę, że masz w sobie wielką motywację i ambicję. Przeklinam w myślach. Czyli nie musiałam tam pokutować przez godzinę. Kicham potężnie, chyba mój organizm nie jest zachwycony po takiej kąpieli. Ale cóż, podobno zimne prysznice są dobre na odporność. Może za niedługo w ogóle nie będę chorować. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, ale zadzwoniłem po Charlesa. Nie chcę żebyś wracała teraz sama do domu. – Mam nadzieję, Mistrzu, że nie mówiłeś mu o naszych spotkaniach. – Na razie to nasza tajemnica. Jeśli chcesz wprowadzić kiedyś swój plan w życie, lepiej żeby wiedziało o nim jak najmniej ludzi. Wzdycham. Po dzisiejszej sesji czuję, że raczej nie jestem bliska sukcesu. Jednak wierzę, że za którymś razem musi się udać. Upijam kolejny łyk gorącego napoju, gdy nagle rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Pewnie Charles już przyjechał. Pośpiesznie ściągam ręcznik z głowy i związuję włosy w luźnego koka, którego w całości chowam pod czapką. Mocno opatulam się szalikiem i ubieram płaszczyk. W tym momencie Mistrz Fu zbliża się już z Charlesem. Mimowolnie na jego widok moja twarz wykrzywia się w uśmiechu. Cieszę się, że go mam, naprawdę. Może i mnie trochę denerwuje, ale jest, gdy go potrzebuję. – Witam, skarbie! – mówi, całując mój policzek. Osłupiała dopiero po chwili wystawiam mu język i oznajmiam wrednym tonem: – Nie jestem twoim skarbem On tylko śmieje się, jakbym opowiedziała mu jakiś zabawny dowcip i złapał mnie pod ramię. – Dziękuję, Mistrzu – oznajmiam pośpiesznie. On tylko kiwa głową i obdarza mnie słabym uśmiechem, pełnym… współczucia? Nie lubię tego, nie potrzebuję niczyjego żalu. Podejmuję decyzje, za które jestem w stu procentach odpowiedzialna, chociaż determinuje je Papillon. Tylko on odpowiada za moje krzywdy. – Charles – zwraca się do mojego towarzysza – opiekuj się nią! Alpha Wolf salutuje żartobliwie, choć w jego oczach widzę powagę. Dlaczego mu tak bardzo zależy na moim życiu? Znamy się przecież tak krótko... *** Charles podwozi mnie pod sam dom. Proponuje jakiś wypad, ale naprawdę nie mam już sił. Marzę o ciepłej pościeli i śnie, najlepiej bez koszmarów. Pragnę przespanej nocy, bez żadnych snów. Chcę zatonąć w jej mroku i długo się z niego nie wynurzać. Przez te parę godzin nie myśleć o niczym, nie być Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Czy to jeszcze w ogóle możliwe? Jest już późno, dlatego jak najdelikatniej otwieram drzwi domu. Na palcach wspinam się po schodach, o dziwo zauważam zapalone światło w salonie. Rodzice nie śpią… Czyżby czekało mnie kazanie? Przy drzwiach faktycznie stoją rodzice. Głęboki wdech, muszę być nową Marinette. Muszę ich zawieść. To naprawdę boli. Zawsze byłam ich ukochaną, dobrą córeczką, a teraz… – W końcu panienka raczyła się pojawić – oznajmia ironicznie mama. Od jej tonu przechodzi mnie dreszcz, nigdy się tak do mnie nie odnosiła. – Powiesz mi, co robiłaś cały dzień? Bo raczej nie spędziłaś go w szkole. Wspomnienia z całego dnia uderzają we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Przez wydarzenia z ostatnich trzech godzin prawie zapomniałam, co dziś zrobiłam. Zdarzenia z dzisiejszego poranka stały się dla mnie koszmarem, który nie był nigdy realny. Chce mi się płakać, mam ochotę wtulić się w ramiona mamy i powiedzieć jej wszystko, przeprosić za moją beznadziejność, ale nie mogę. Gra musi toczyć się dalej. Za późno na wycofanie się. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy przeproszę ją i tatę, wszystkich. – Dzwoniła twoja wychowawczyni, podobno uciekłaś z lekcji! Byli tu Alya i Adrien, martwili się o ciebie! W ciągu dnia nagle zmieniłaś wygląd i ubiór! O co tu chodzi? W coś się wkopałaś? Wiesz, że możesz nam zaufać. Pomożemy ci, twoi przyjaciele zresztą też – oznajmia o wiele łagodniej. Gra na moich emocjach, chce, żebym pękła, by obudziły się we mnie wyrzuty sumienia. – Wszystko w porządku. Adrien i Alya po prostu nie umieją zaakceptować, że się zmieniłam. Przecież nie mogłam być wiecznie słodką Mari, mamo. Czas dorosnąć… O szkołę się nie martw, to moja pierwsza ucieczka. Nie zaniedbam szkoły. To wszystko, co chciałaś wiedzieć? – pytam głosem wypranym z uczuć. Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszam do mojego pokoju, nie zważając na krzyki mamy, nawołujące mnie do dalszej rozmowy. Po chwili i to cichnie, pewnie tata zainterweniował. Zamykam wejście do pokoju i szybko kieruję się do łazienki. Nalewam pełną wannę gorącej wody. W tym momencie mam gdzieś, że lepiej dla mnie byłoby się zacząć przyzwyczajać do zimnej. Zanurzam się po szyję w przyjemnej cieczy. Rozpuszczone sole i płyny do kąpieli otulają mnie przyjemną wonią. Chcę odpocząć, a najlepiej zniknąć. Moje mięśnie pieką od nadwyrężania ich, a umysł domaga się spokoju i normalnego snu, którego już dawno nie miałam. Koszmary nasilają się zamiast osłabnąć. Moje serce też wydaje się puste. Mam ochotę wszystko odkręcić. Siłę daje mi tylko myśl, że ich chronię. Zamykam oczy, próbuję się wyciszyć, zamknąć na wszystko wokół mnie. W takich warunkach wydaje się to łatwiejsze niż z cieknącą na mnie zimną wodą. Prawie zasypiam. Kąpiel stygnie, a ja nie mam siły się podnieść. Dopiero po jakiejś godzinie z trudem wstaję z wanny i wkładam na siebie puszysty szlafrok. Tikki ze zmartwioną miną siedzi na poduszce. Boję się położyć. Koszmary są coraz bardziej realne, rzeczywiste. Nie chcę nadal patrzeć na martwego Cat Noir, Alpha Wolf, moich rodziców. To dla mnie zbyt trudne. Nie odzywam się już do Tikki ani słowem. Otulam się szczelnie kołdrą i kładę głowę tuż obok mojej kwami. Zamykam oczy, ale mimo zmęczenia sen nie nadchodzi. Słyszę świst, ale w ciemności nie dostrzegam zupełnie nic. Myślę, że jestem przewrażliwiona, jednak ktoś łapie mnie od tyłu i obejmuje w talii. Zdenerwowana chcę się wyrwać, ale kątem oka zauważam znajomą twarz. Wypuszczam powietrze i odprężam się. – Nie możesz zasnąć, Wilczku? – mruczę przeciągle. Jego ramiona przesuwają mnie bliżej jego ciała tak, że mogę wyczuć jego ciepło i mięśnie spod jego koszuli. – Bez ciebie jest nudno – odpowiada flirciarskim tonem. Prycham, ale delikatnie łapię jego dłonie. Potrzebuję go. Mój oddech staje się coraz bardziej regularny, cichszy. Myśli przestają się kotłować w mojej głowie. Uspokajam się, co pozwala mi w końcu zasnąć w spokoju. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania